Blood love
by NoSabiaQuePoner
Summary: Un amor encontrá del destino, encontrá de las apariencias, encontrá de las obligaciones. Un amor entre una mortal y una vampiresa. "Solo una de las dos podrá vivir". "La diosa Mortal, y la diosa Inmortal no podrán vivir en el mismo lapso de tiempo"
1. Chapter 1

"Blood love"

_Capítulo I_

_"Reviviendo"_

Destino, destino cruel, monstruos, tantos monstruos a mi alrededor, y esas mentes viles, de las cuales, yo escucho voces, voces que muy pocos tienen la desdicha de escuchar, dolor, sangre, tanta sangre, lo toman, lo hablan, lo tratan como si fuera lo máximo, y en realidad, simplemente es un liquido que recorre cada parte del ser humano, como si fuera lo máximo, veo en sus ojos, leo en sus mentes, esas fuerzas, esa maldad, que sacan del simple hecho de alimentarse. No no, yo no soy un monstruo como ellos, ¿hace cuanto te estás reimplantando esto Quinn? hace cuanto quieres seguir con esta idea tonta de que no eres, el ser mas asqueroso y repugnante del mundo, si vives en un mundo tan paralelo al cielo, si vives, rodeada de monstruos, si eres la hija del gran señor, cuanto más seguirás con esa idea, eres tan o más malas que ellos, eres más asquerosa que esos que dejan sus cadáveres a la a deriva de tu vista y de tu hambre, pero hace cuanto que no consumo, hace cuanto, no me alimento, hace cuanto, que consumó la sangre de esos animales, hace décadas no siento esa locura por alimentarme…

- Quinn, feliz cumpleaños.- me interrumpían de mis pensamientos, al levantar la mirada me encuentro con Finn, un chico de tez blanquecina muy blanquecina ojos tan penetrantes, era muy apuesto, cabello al costado, que vestía en un traje casual.

- Quinn ah quedado en el pasado.- dije levantándome de mi cama.- no te eh permitido subir hacia mi alcoba.

- Discúlpame, solo quería saludarte por tus, 350.. no 450.- decía Finn gracioso

- 460 años.- dije suspirando

- Hay que festejar esta noche, ¿hace cuánto no sales de este lugar?, hace cuanto no.-

- No quiero.- dije frenando sus palabras.

- Eres la princesa de las tinieblas y no sales de tu habitación, me pregunto cómo puedes vivir sin alimentarte.-

- Si lo hago y ese no sería problema tuyo.-

- Alimentarte de Sangre de animales, que te trae tus súbditos, eso no es alimentarse.

- No quiero ser un monstruo.

- Pues lo eres, y déjame decirte que la más poderosa.- decía con gestos en el rostro

- Si no te vas de este lugar en 5 segundos, juro que voy a producirte dolor con la mente y a dejarte en coma por varios días.- no tuve tiempo de pestañear cuando ya no lo vi a mi lado.

Si soy un monstruo, un horrible monstruo que se esconde para negar esto, para no ver la maldita realidad.

Sigo en esa gran habitación de cuatros paredes, con ese diseño que no se arregló desde 1760, de colores pasteles en las paredes, no tiene ventanas, gracioso, vivo en un lugar secreto, muy secreto, debajo mas debajo de las alcantarillas, tecnología, computadoras, tv, vivimos como personas normales, mientras somos unos viejos de más de 100 años.

- Quinn, Quinn.- soy Brittany.

- Pasa.- dije

- Saldremos esta noche.-

- No iré.- dije volviéndome al gran sillón.

- Prometemos no alimentarnos.- decía Sam que surgía de la puerta, ese chico rubio tan blanco como Brittany, los dos poseían un don tentador para cualquier humano, era su belleza, los dos eran muy bellos, y además eran hermanos.

- No les creo.- dije sin vacilar.

- Pues así será.- vamos ¿hace cuanto no vez las calles?-

- Vale vale.- está bien.

Los dos salieron muy sonrientes, llevaban la ropa que supongo en ese momento estaba de moda.

Yo como no tenía mucha ropa casual, me puse un vestido que me compre hace unas décadas, no estaba fuera de moda, porque era sencillo y elegante, hecho por el mejor diseñador de entonces.

Lo único bueno de ser vampiro, es no tener imperfecciones en el rostro, simplemente me maquille con colores claros los ojos, y me dispuse a bajar.

- No no, no ni loca salís con esa ropa.- decía Brittany.

- ¿con cuál salgo?

- No estamos en el siglo XIX.- decía Santana, la más vil y terrible de todas.

- Vamos te presto ropa.- decía Brittany.

A regañadientes subí hacia la habitación de Brittany. Su cuarto estaba pasando el largo corredor, llegando a la sala de estar estaba su habitación. Con decoraciones pintorescas y muy coloridas lo que realmente me sorprendió.

- Ya sé que dirás.- dijo suspirando.- a diferencia de Santana, de Jake y de Kitty no quiero vivir tan plenamente la vida de un vampiro… a veces.- dijo dando una pausa.- a veces necesito luz, sabes.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, y era verdad, ella era un ser vil pero no destructiva como la mayoría de los vampiros, lo leía en su mente, su arrepentimiento después de haberse alimentado siempre le entraba la moral, el remordimiento, pero ella también sabía que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo, lo tomaba como algo natural.

Después de unos minutos de seguir hurgando en su gran placar, saco un vestido, que para mi gusto y mí vista eso era un sweater largo de color gris, unas botitas y un saco largo por si hacia frio, irónico no!?.

- Esto te quedara bien.- decía con gran entusiasmo.

Después de unos minutos termine de vestirme, y ella revoloteaba mi cabello.

- Así está mejor.- quisiera, ser así de bella como tu.-

- Espero que se comporten, no quiero tener que.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, si accedí fue porque pude leer en sus mentes que si cazarían lo harían fuera de mi vista.

- ¿Porque te molesta tanto?.- articulo sin que yo me diera cuenta.

- Porque si.-

- Vez no hay razones.-

- ¿Y desangrar a gente inocente por placer es una razón?.- dije volviéndome seria.

- Es nuestra naturaleza, yo no pedí que me convirtieran en esto.

- Yo tampoco quise ser un monstruo, y lamentablemente un hechizo mágico a diferencia de ti me convirtió en esto soy desde bebe un monstruo, tú fuiste humana por lo menos.- pero no quiero ser un monstruo.

"Pues lo eres, y tu sí que has destruido". Decía ella en sus pensamientos, simplemente me aleje.

En la calles de New York, todos con autos carísimos, mostrándose normales, fuimos a un bar de la alta sociedad, creo que si seguí ahí un tiempo más con esa gente, no me iba a poder contener arrancarles el corazón a unos tantos que se acercaban a hablarme.

Antes la gente no era tan… tan pervertida, en sus mentes había sexo, solo en eso pensaban.

Fue por esa razón, por la que junte las fuerzas y Salí de aquel lugar.

Caminando por esas grandes calles, cada vez mas urbanizadas, cada vez más distintas, hace cuanto no respiraba aire. 22 años rayos. 22 años desde aquella situación.

Pensamientos de gente incoherentes. De personas tristes, de asesinos traumados, de personas sumamente felices, y de algunas malas hierbas allí te das cuenta de que tú no eres el único monstruo, personas sufriendo por amor, amor que será esa palabra, ella que sufre por él, ella que piensa en suicidarse por él. Es el único sentimiento, que jamás tendrá un monstruo, ese sentimiento de los que tanto hablan, yo eh carecido de ese sentimiento, desde que tengo memoria, en esto 460 años, solo recuerdo que lo han mencionado, eh visto la emoción que cargan cuando lo expresan, claro que eh querido sentirlo. Pero eso es algo tan lejano como olvidarme de las cicatrices del pasado.

Pasando por un centro comercial, por un bar, hasta llegar a una gran discoteca, con algunas personas afueras. Voy escuchando a cada persona.

- Déjame.- un gran ruido parece ser un golpe, no sé de donde provienen las voces, solo puedo escuchar una mente sucia un hombre, lleno de perversión, pero ese no es mi asunto, cuantas voces y cuantas mentes eh leído con estas situaciones. Pero algo me dice que debo seguir esa voz, algo me dice que debo ir. Y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos me encuentro parada allí.

- Oye, tú que mierda quieres.- decía el dueño de esos pasamientos, un hombre muy grande físicamente.- tú también quieres.- Decía acercándose a mí, y a los pocos segundos, sin poder tocarme estaba a 500 mts inconsciente, lo podría matar. Pero. ¿Quién soy yo?.

Ella estaba temblorosa, gacha con el rostro en las rodillas. Trato y trato de leer su mente pero no puedo. Como puede ser esto posible, jamás me había pasado, quiero decirle que todo está bien pero no me animo. Si la toco no sé si podre resistir a la tentación de su sangre. El olor de la sangre que proviene de su cabeza, es tan delicioso. Tengo miedo de convertirme otra vez, trato de hacer lo posible para que mis pupilas no se dilaten, y cuando estoy a punto de correr su voz me detiene.

- Gra… gracias.- no hizo falta leer en su mente el miedo que le causaba.

- ¿Has visto algo?.- dije tratando de no respirar.

- No.. este no.- ese no era un claro si, cuando pude recobrar las fuerzas y abrir los ojos la pude ver.

Era más hermosa que un ángel, en ese momento creía haber alucinado, pero ella era de carne y huesos.

Con una cabellera negra larga y ondulada en las puntas, un corte moderno de los que se usan ahora, unos ojos penetrantes color café, que al mirarlos olvidarías de donde provienes, y cuál es tu objetivo, tiene una mirada tan profunda sumada a ese hermoso y exótico rostro angelical del que chorreaba un pequeña gota de sangre producto del golpe que le dio aquel hombre.

- Si me dejas ir olvidare lo que eh visto.- dijo esa voz tan sensual.

- No puedo.- dije sin vacilar.

- ¿Me mataras?.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Cierra los ojos.

Los cerro temblorosa, lo único que pude hacer es tocarla y hacerla dormir, con telequinesis, no podía asesinarla, a cualquiera, pero a ella jamás. Me traume aun mas cuando no podía hacerla dormir, era inmune a mis poderes.

- Sigo esperando a que me mates, no le temo a la muerte.- decía llorosa, y temblante.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Entonces déjame ir.- dijo abriendo sus ojos y clavándolos en mi.

- No puedo hacerlo.-

- ¿ es lo único que sabes decir?.- hasta en esta situación podía inmutar una sonrisa, en ese momento, pude sentir mi corazón pararse. ¿Qué me hacía sentir esta mortal?.

- Tienes que venir conmigo.-

- No quiero.- dijo, no le hice caso alguno y la cargue.

- Respira hondo, y cierra los ojos,. Me hizo caso, entonces corrí y en cuestión de un corto tiempo llegue a la mansión.

- Abre los ojos.

- ¿Qué eres en realidad.- se animo a decir, mirando el gran cuarto.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?, soy un monstruo.-

- Qué clase de m…- fue lo que escuche, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos Jake la agarraba del cuello..

- Quinn, pensé que habías dejado los hábitos.- decía ese perverso morocho de ojos negro y tez negra como la noche, poseedor de un cuerpo atlético.

Al rato entraban los demás que habían salido.- son 35 vampiros en la mansión y unos cientos en el resto del país

- Mira esta belleza Santana, como nos divertiremos.- dijo Jake, con su mirara que da pavor

Ella estaba temblando.

- Sabes preciosa con un cerrar y abrir de ojos no estarás mas en este cielo.

- Si la tocas, prometo hacerte sufrir antes de matarte.- mis palabras cambiaron la expresión de Jake.

- Contare 10 segundos.- 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8…9…

- Jake suéltala.- decía Kitty.- veo el índice de Quinn te va a matar de verdad.

- No le temo, si dicen que es tan poderosa, quiero que lo demuestre.-

- 10.- dije cerrando los ojos.

Jake estaba flotando en el aire con una expresión de dolor.

- Por favor para.- decía Santana.- lo estas matando.

Lo deje, quedo inconsciente en el suelo, y pude ver en los demás el respeto que había perdido.

- Para que recuerden quien soy.- dije exclamando.

"debes matarla".- decía Sam en sus pensamientos.

- Quien es ella Shannon,- Decía Kitty, a Shannon, ella tiene el poder de saber la vida de las personas con tan solo tocarlas, físicamente Shannon si daba miedo, es robusta con una melena castaña descuidada, y una tez muy blanca, pero en realidad era muy amable.

Shannon se acerco a ella.

- No puedo, no veo nada.- decía ella para asombro de todos, era inmune a nuestros poderes.

- Dime tu nombre por favor, veré si puedo ver simples cosas.-

- Rachel Berry.-

Pude leer todos los pensamientos de Shannon.

"no lo puedo creer, esto no puede ser posible".

- No lo puedo creer ella es.- decía Shannon que no salía de su asombro. -Es inmune a todos nosotros, lo siento es que simplemente no logro ver nada.- decía un Shannon que parecía preocupada.

En la mente de varias personas aparecía la palabra "Asesinar" y más de uno, quería hacerlo ellos mismos, después de hacerle cosas perversas, sabía que si la dejaba irse, eso pasaría.

- Tenemos que matarla.- decía Santana. Esa mujer tan sensual y profunda, de tez morena, unos labios carnosos, y dueña de unos ojos marrones que deslumbran a cualquier mortal.

- Yo lo hare.- decía Mike, uno de los más temidos y tiranos de los vampiros, escondido de un rostro angelical de niño, Mike posee un don muy especial a diferencia de los demás, el tiene el poder de destruir a las personas con la mente, según lo que siempre voy escuchando de su mente, el es una persona muy tenaz e inteligente, muy vil y malo, pero muy leal hacia mí a diferencia de Jake.

Ella estaba temblando a la vista de unos vampiros que se querían divertir con ella a toda costa.

- Pero antes, quiero divertirme contigo.- decía acercándose Mike.

En un reflejo de velocidad, lo golpeo y vuela rompiendo la mesa de la gran sala alfombrada de roja, y con paredes de color pastel, sillones de cueros eran los que adornaban y daban un toque de elegancia al lugar, una gran chimenea, y grandes estantes de libros de todo tipo.

A la vez que Mike voló rompiendo la mesita de luz, salto Santana, esta a diferencia de Mike, no estaba bromeando y buscaba asesinarme como pudiese, salto encima mío, mordiéndome el cuello, ella ya estaba transformada, solo pude apartarla de mi con fuerza, en ese intento me araño el rostro. En ese momento vi a Rachel con tanto miedo a los ojos, que no me importaría morir, solo para salvarla, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para usar la telequinesis, aparece Blaine, del que nadie pareció percatarse, por su asombroso poder de velocidad, pero yo lo pude leer en su mente, como me odiaba ese chico, cuanto odio tenia hacia las personas en un cuerpo tan pequeño, me clavo un palo de madera, para asombro de todos, hasta de Mike, que estaba sujetando a Santana, hace cuanto no sentía un dolor como ese, hace cuanto. Sentí romperse todas mis entrañas.

- Pide tu último deseo princesa.-

- Sabes que te puedo asesinar con un solo paso.- dije casi sin respirar.

Blaine iba a una velocidad infinita, que solo yo podía saber su ubicación según lo que pensaba.

- Conviértete, Quinn.- gritaba un Sam desesperado.

Al tiempo que sentía, otra vez aquel arma romper mi pulmón derecho, fue tan doloroso que me dejo sin aire. Pero convertirme, eso no lo quería, no frente de ella, no quería mostrarme tal cual era frente a sus ojos.

Al fin Blaine había parado que moverse, para pararse frente mío, con aquella arma, era el final.

- Déjala.- escuche la voz sensual de mi musa, teniendo el valor de empujar a Blaine que de un solo golpe la hizo desparramarse por las mesas, inconsciente, y en un charco de sangre proveniente de la cabeza. Ese fue el embrión decisivo, para desatar mi furia; ya no era una rubia de ojos verdosos, ahora tenía dientes afilados y ojos negros que ni las pupilas se veían, de el surgían esas venas negras que dan tanto miedo.

No sabía dónde estaba Blaine, pero en cuestión de segundos, vi desmoronarse una pila de cenizas, que seguramente eran de su cuerpo, no estaba en sí, cuando me acerque a Santana, que imploraba por su vida.

- No te asesinare, sino que prefiero que Shannon que tanto te "quiere".- dije sarcásticamente.- que ella lo haga, pero que te haga sufrir tanto dolor, antes de hacerlo.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse, ni a pestañear, unos pocos minutos después, pude volver en mi, y vi a Rachel tirada en aquella gran mesa y con hilillos de sangre en su cabeza, entonces pude entender la mirada llena de hambre de algunos, que si no fuera por mí, ya se hubieran alimentado, pude leer tanto miedo en sus mentes, tanto respeto que había perdido. Me acerque a ella, no sin el miedo de no poder aguantarlo y matarla allí mismo, pero sentía esas fuerzas, y sé que aunque no me alimentara por 1 siglo mas preferida morir que a morderla a ella. Que era eso que sentía, que la hacía intocable, que la sentía sola mía, y que debía protegerla. Cuando me acerque a su cuerpo, debo confesar que utilice todas mis fuerzas, para que su sangre sumada al olor de su cuerpo a oliva no me hiciera perder la conciencia, la alce como pude, cerrando los ojos, y recordando que si me alimentaba, siempre pagaría por esa decisión. Vi a unos vampiros sedientos e inmóviles que me seguían con la mirara.

- El que le ponga una mano, terminara siendo cenizas como Blaine, o peor, si me enojo le hago sentir tanto dolor que morirá solo por eso.- exclame.- vallan a alimentarse y vuelvan.

La lleve a mi habitación, casi desmayándome por soportar el olor y no respirar, la acosté en el gran sillón junto al televisor, y fui al baño a extraer el algodón y un balde de agua para limpiarla.

- Quinn ábreme.- escuchaba la voz de Brittany.

- Ve a alimentarte y te dejare entrar.-

- Déjame entrar, no siento sed, y no quiero verte pagar, por matar a la persona que te deslumbro por primera vez.- "esas palabras deslumbrar".

- Yo puedo.-

- Ábreme, por favor.- la deje entrar, me vio utilizando todas mis fuerzas posibles para limpiar la sangre que surgía de su frente y que corrían de sus mejillas.

- Como, puedes soportarlo, hace décadas no te alimentas.- dijo sorprendida.

- Porque, se que si le hago algo lo pagare por siempre, no me preguntes como lo sé pero lo siento aquí.

Entonces fue que sin palabras siguió limpiándola, hasta dejarla limpia de todo rastro de sangre, ella hacía más o menos todo lo posible para aguantarlo, pero leyendo su mente, no sentía tanta atracción por su sangre.

Después de que termino de limpiarla, le cambio la ropa por algunas de las suyas, y la acostó en mi cama, sin dejar de sentirse incomoda por mi mirada.

- No te preocupes, jamás le haría daño.- dijo dándome seguridad.- ¿Que harás con ella, ahora que sabe nuestro secreto?-

- La dejare acá, hasta que vea cómo puedo borrar sus recuerdos, veré como puedo destruir esa inmunidad, solo para hacer eso.

- O es que quieres retenerla contigo.- ante esas palabras no pude articular nada.

- Ella debe tener amigos, familiares, y seguramente pareja porque es muy bella, no puedes preverla de todo eso.- decía Brittany sentándose a mi lado.

- No lo quiero hacer, pero si la dejo libre, quien me da la seguridad que no la mataran por saber nuestro secreto.

- A ti nunca te importo nadie, recuérdalo.- dijo alejándose por la puerta.

Verla inconsciente, durmiendo, para mí era estar en el máximo cielo, ver ese rostro angelical sin percatarse del mundo.

Eh estado un día y medio sin moverme de ese lugar, sin cansarme siquiera de verla, sin poder moverme, hechizada por aquello tan armonioso que veía, era un ángel en su lecho, sin poder acercarme a ella por temor.

Según Neón que era doctor ella estaba inconsciente y se despertaría en pocos días.

Así fue que perdiéndome en esa figura escultural, en esas piernas larguísimas y tan perfectas, en esa cintura tan finita con esas caderas espectaculares que la adornaban me perdía, y ese rostro tan angelical, el color bronceado de su piel, la hacia la mujer más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos.

Que sentía, no creo poder describirlo con palabras, simplemente era algo que jamás sentí. Ni tampoco se el nombre de el deseo de protegerla y tenerla cerca de mí

- Hola.- fueron las palabras que dijo sonriente.

- Hola, bella durmiente.

Al rato se quería levantar, haciendo fuerza seguramente por el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- no recuerdo nada.- dijo con una mueca de dolor.

- Queriéndome defender te hicieron volar como los pajaritos.-

- Se dice gracias.- dijo mirando toda la habitación.

- No entiendo porque estas tan sonriente, si yo fuera tu, estaría llorando.-

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- dijo extrañada.

- Estas en una mansión llena de monstruo.

- Tengo un héroe.-

- Deberías temerme más que a cualquiera de los que están afuera.

Al terminar esa frase se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

- Entonces enséñame que tan mal me puedes hacer.- decía esto tan cerca de mi rostro, de mis labios, que me hizo erizar toda la piel, algo que no me pasaba hacia siglos, es más ni lo recordaba.

- Yo si fuera tu, no jugaría con fuego, recuerda que te puedes.- no me dejo terminar esta frase cuando me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, y alejarse de mí.

- ¿Me vas a dejar ir Quinn?- decía agarrando un pequeño objeto, una brújula.

- No puedo.- aunque si lo quisiera.

Ante esas palabras se quedo en silencio, matándome con esa mirara tan profunda.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Rachel:

Hace cuanto, hace cuanto que ya no estás conmigo, hace cuanto no puedo olvidar tu cuerpo ensangrentado en la casa, tu pequeño cuerpo, todavía recuerdo la desesperación de papá y mamá, que poco después también terminaron como tú, yo era tan pequeña cuando, un grupo de gente me llevaron a una escuela especial, no pensé en nada, solo en la rabia que sentía, me dijeron que era especial, y que me habían buscado hace mucho tiempo, a esa edad no entendía nada, pero poco después entendí que había pasado y porque estaba allí, todas esas respuestas que buscaba las encontraba, tu cuerpo, la de Mamá y papá sin sangre alguna, pero tú, tú eras una niña de solo 5 años, eras mi sol, yo solo tenía 13 años, recuerdo como pensé que se me iba la vida en ese momento, sabes, hoy tendrías , 15 años, jure desde el momento en que me trajeron estos agente que iba a destruir a la persona que te causo esto, te lo jure, jamás imaginaria que los vampiros existirían, esos agentes me dijeron que yo era inmune a ellos, a todos ellos porque era la elegida, papa era cazador, ese era su gran secreto, y yo poco después Kelly, terminaría como él, al principio si les temía, fue a los 15 años, cuando por primera vez, clave un navaja de madera en el pecho de uno, son seres tan asquerosos, llenos de maldad, puedo leer sus mentes, solo las de ellos.

Una semana Atrás.

- Creo que todos saben el objetivo principal ¿no?.- decía el presidente de la academia.- un señor delgado muy alto y de pelo canoso, siempre con un rostro muy serio.

- Necesitamos el cristal y a Quinn, para poder estudiar el origen de estos seres, los estados han invertido en cada uno nosotros más de dos millones de dólares, no podemos defraudar. También sé que muchos de ustedes, sin querer el reconocimiento, el 70% de ustedes quieren hacer justicia propia, quieren terminar con estas plagas. Tenemos que golpear si o si a la abeja reina para aniquilar a los restos, que cada vez se van incrementando, se alimentan si, de la vida de de miles y miles de personas inocentes.

- Hemos encontrado por suerte al eslabón que puede destruir toda esta masacre que nuestros antepasados no han podido, la hemos encontrado antes que ellos.

- Rachel, todos nosotros dependemos de lo que hagas la semana que viene, todos dependemos de ti, todo los esfuerzos, las luchas, las investigaciones, el dinero.- este señor sí que no sabe poner presión. – quiero a Quinn viva o muerta, pero la quiero aquí, quiero al máximo monstruo en esta academia.

Una semana después

- Rachel.- decía Karofsky mi compañero, aquel chico robusto y de pelo castaño oscuro.- te llama, Jesse. Me decía al tiempo que me llevaba hacia la sala de junta.

- Rachel toma asiento.- decía Jesse, un hombre de unos 30 años muy apuesto e inteligente, debo confesar que fuera de la institución él era mi pareja y mi gran amor.

- Hoy es el gran día, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por entrar a su mansión, tenemos que encontrar a la abeja reina.

- Quinn.- dije yo sorprendida, al parecer seria el día que tanto esperaba

- Ella misma.- decía Jesse, enfrente de la mayoría de los agentes.

- Pero ella es indestructible Jesse y tú lo sabes, eso sería arriesgar a los agente y a esta corporación.- decía un Karosfsky ofuscado.

- No es indestructible, necesitamos el cristal que está en la mansión, para destruirla, y si ella es destruida, entonces más de la mitad de los vampiros irán a la tumba con ella, esas fueron las órdenes del jefe la semana pasada no se ensanchen conmigo, si tienen miedo.

- Lo sabemos Jesse, pero ¿le han preguntado a Rachel si quiere arriesgar su vida?.- decía Karosfsky.

- Haber, gran Jesse, ¿cómo pretendes que entre a la gran mansión?.- dije molesta por las imperfecciones que había.

- Esta noche, según los antepasados de la institución, es el cumpleaños número 460 de Quinn, seguramente habrá varios vampiros rondando por la ciudad, tenemos las brújulas, los equipos necesarios para saber donde están, tu tendrás que seducirlos.

- ¿Y si la quieren morder?.- dijo Sebastián, uno de los agentes más tenaces y fuertes que conocí. De cabello claro y unas cicatrices en el rostro por unas cuantas luchas.

- Rachel, puede leer sus mentes, ella los podría matar en un segundo. ¿Quieres hacerlo Rachel?.-

- Lo hare.- no puedo creer que el día que tanto esperaba llegaría.

- Eres, la elegida, creo que hoy es el día para ponerte a prueba.- decía Tina, la encargada de los equipos de combate e investigaciones.- yo creo en ti Rach,

Ese día, nos preparamos para lo que sea, no tenía miedo a morir, claro que no, solo quisiera ver el rostro de la persona que tanto daño hizo, solo la quería ver a ella, y clavarle una estaca en el alma, pero según Jesse ese no era parte del plan, el plan era entrar a esa mansión y encontrar el cristal, encontrar a Quinn, ellos no la querían matar, sino encerrarla para llenarla de estudios, es la vampiresa más antigua del universo y la única sucesora sanguínea de Dracula, el señor oscuro, que según los estudios estaba encerrado en Rumania, pero eso no podría ser, si fuera así, Quinn ya hubiera liberado a su padre. De la madre se sabe únicamente que era una condesa muy hermosa, que al solo verla Dracula quedo estupefacto de su belleza, y es ella la única persona quien le importo en el mundo, cuenta la historia que después de verla uso todos sus poderes para enamorarla estuvieron juntos una noche en la cual el señor oscuro uso los poderes de su telequinesis para que ella accediera, ella al poco tiempo quedo embarazada, cuanta la historia que al poco de un mes y medio tubo a la bestia, que desde bebe se alimentaba de sangre, en ese momento la condesa supo que el señor oscuro era el más poderoso y vil de todos los vampiros. La condesa se escapo, y el por dolor la encontró y la asesino, criando así a Quinn, que era a la única persona en la faz de la tierra que le tenía cariño. Después de ese incidente, Dracula, como le decían por el temor que causaba, mataba a todos los que quería, convirtió en sus sucesores a los que deseaba, era el dios de la oscuridad en el siglo XIII, vio en Quin sus misma cualidades, a diferencia de que ella era más poderosa que él, pero nunca se le había cruzado matar a su propia hija, millones de cazadores lo habían intentado, él para eso había creado un cristal mágico para protegerla y hacerla inmortal e indestructible para cualquier cazador o vampiro, sin importarle que un día ella lo pudiera asesinar como mas quisiera.

Eh estado diez años estudiando todos los movimientos de cada vampiro, conozco la historia de Mike, un Filosofo, al que Dracula convirtió por primera vez, para proteger a su hija, Mike es el que mas resaltaba de la legión de Dracula, por su increíble poder de destrucción, y el miedo que causaba físicamente.

Hace dos años, se sabe la historia de los hermanos rusos, los más divinos, los más leales a Quinn a los que ella convirtió.

Muchos de los antiguos vampiros viven en esa gran mansión mientras otros se desplazaron por el mundo, lejos de Quinn, y a unos cuantos hemos asesinados también. Después de tanto tiempo de asesinar o alimentarse de las personas, ellos pierden el alma, o en el momento en que los convierten, según Litiu, uno de los vampiros más antiguos ya no queda nada mas de humano en ellos y la destrucción es la felicidad.

Si tengo que arriesgar mi vida, para garantizar las de miles de personas lo hare, eh sido entrenada diez años para ser fuerte, y no tengo que tener debilidad, sabiendo que ellos son monstruos, que han destruido a mi familia, y a la de la mayoría de los que trabajan en la institución.

- Tendremos los sensores activados en toda la ciudad, y cuando veamos a un vampiro solitario seguiremos con el plan.

- Este plan es inútil Jesse.- decía Mercedes.- todos saben que los vampiros no tienen corazón, como van a proteger alguien que está por ser abusada.

- Es la única forma para llamar su atención.- Sebastián, usaras este sensor, que repite la misma cosa en la mente, por si es un vampiro con la destreza de leer mentes.

Después de que todos se fueron, y nos dijeron que hacer correctamente, me sentí más tranquila, pero también nerviosa, si todo saldría bien debería estar en esa mansión llena de monstruos asquerosos.

- Amor, te voy a extrañar, y recuerda que si sale algo mal, no dudes en asesinarlo.- me decía Jesse antes de besarme.

- ¿Y si todo sale bien?-

- Te voy a extrañar.- lo quería si lo quería, pero no me sentía protegida a su lado, no me sentía llena estando con él.

- Es lo que siempre esperamos, no los voy a defraudar.- dije abrazándolo.

Ya era tarde, todos los agentes estaban en marcha, al parecer había unos 13 vampiros en una fiesta de alta sociedad, no podíamos entrar, ni tampoco se podía ver muy bien los sensores de energía porque se movían constantemente.

Esperamos afuera en una furgoneta por si alguno salía. Y así fue cuando el sensor pito en rojo, nos pusimos en marcha para seguirlo, todos con sensores, para que no pudiera leer lo que pensábamos. Sino que tratar de bloquearlo.

Fue ahí que impidieron nuestros pasos cerca de una discoteca y Sebastián y yo bajamos a un callejón cerca de la discoteca, deseando por favor que nos pudiera escuchar aquel vampiro.

- ¿Estás lista?.- me dijo Sebastián.

- Si.

Fue en aquel momento en que me empujo y comenzó todo el acto, fue cuestión de minutos, para que la presa que parecía ser tan ignorante, se acercara, Sebastián en ningún momento dejo de actuar, temía por su vida, pero fue completamente diferente, esa persona que parecía estar tapada con un saco largo negro sin tocarlo lo hizo volar, entonces al alzar bien la vista, la pude ver, era una vampiresa, una de las más hermosas que había visto, que va, era la más hermosa que había visto en la faz de la tierra, de ojos muy profundos de color verdes avellana, y un cabello recogido rubio, unos labios de color rubí rojos, y un rostro sumamente perfecto, los vampiros son hermosos, la mayoría, da miedo pensarlo pero así es, parecen seres divinos, esta era blanca, sin rastro de las particulares ojeras pronunciada de la mayoría, me miraba penetrándome con la mirara, sin moverse siquiera, yo no sabía qué hacer si asesinarla o confiar en el plan.

Fue entonces que la agradecí, y con esa voz la más sensual que había escuchado, me decía si había visto algo, a lo que conteste que no, y eso si que no me creyó, se agacho a mi altura, en ese momento pensé que me asesinaría, me dijo que cerrada los ojos, algo me decía que podía confiar en este monstruo y así lo hice, puso las yemas de sus dedos en mi frente, su piel era fría como el hielo, y muy suave.

Para mi asombro no me hizo nada, vi en sus ojos la extrañeza, la confusión, seguro estaba sorprendida de que era inmune a sus poderes.

Agradecí al cielo y a Jesse y su estúpido plan del que nadie confiaba, de que esta vampiresa era tan estúpida como hermosa, me hizo cerrar los ojos, y fue algo sorprendente, en poco tiempo, estaba en la sala de una inmensa mansión, la sale era tan enorme decorada muy clásica y moderna, no tenia ventanas supongo que la leyendas eran ciertas, era un lugar terriblemente escondido de los ojos de todos los humanos, siempre me imagine que habría cadáveres por doquier, pero esta parecía la mansión de un conde, o una persona multimillonaria de entre los siglos XVIII cuando se creaban las casas gigantes.

Su movimiento eran tan elegantes, de los que ni una bailarina o una modelo de las mejores podrían aportar, esta a diferencia de los demás vampiros que había visto, tenía una divinidad infinita, conjunto con un rostro sumamente tierno, por eso escuchen cuando les dicen: " No se dejen engañar por las apariencias", sus ojos, no me atrevía a mirarlos, por miedo al impulso de querer asesinarla ahí mismo, ¿si odio a los vampiros?, los odio tanto que podría cortarlos y echarles sal y limón a cada uno de ellos.

En un arrebato, de un solo respiro aparece uno sujetándome el cuello, eso hizo exaltarme todo, y mierda, al rato aparecen todos, eran unos 30 y tantos, todos divinos, con unas miradas lujuriosas, fue entonces que escuche, su nombre, el de ella, el de la gran tormenta.

"Quinn", mire hacia todos lados confundida, pero Quinn, era ella, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, la tonta que había caído en mi trampa, la mujer de esos ojos intensos, la del caminar tan elegante jamás visto, ahí estaba frente mío con los ojos.

Tuve que contenerme para no saltarle encima e intentar asesinarla.

Empiezan una discusión entre al parecer Jake, uno de los vampiros que según estudios, era el que seducía a las mujeres para después degollarlas y asesinarlas y alimentarse como más quisiera, el más perverso y hermoso de toda la legión de Dracula.

Shannon hace un intento por leer mi mente o poder ver mi pasado o futuro. Pero no logra nada

Quinn, hace ejemplo de sus grandes poderes en mis propios ojos, tengo que fingir miedo en vez de rabia, porque me estaría protegiendo, este monstruo, puedo leer sus mentes, y las ganas que tienen de devorarme solo para llamar la atención de Quinn, en acción aparece, el vampiro más respetado, Mike, uno de los más buscado, con una apariencia fornida, y un rostro que bien podría causar pavor a cualquiera, al parecer le está jugando una broma a su, mejor amiga, y se acerca a mí, siento más temor por querer matarlo allí mismo.

Quinn sin problemas algunos, con un golpe hace volar y expandirse a Mike, por lo que desencadena la rabia de otros vampiros, de la bella Santana, la que tanto odia a Quinn. Sin Problemas esta se saca encima a la otra, que le deja una marca de sangre. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando, salió de la nada un vampiro al que llamado Blaine, que al parecer tenía un poder sin igual de no ser visto por los demás, clavándole una estaca a Quinn, la cual reacciono adolorida, en un instante se para frente a ella, si que sus amigos puedan hacer nada, e intenta clavarle el puñal.

Tuve una reacción inmediata, sin saber de dónde salió eso, la tendría que dejar morirse, tal vez eso, pero lo impedí, millones de dólares, por el estudio de su cuerpo se perderían.

No recuerdo nada más…

Solo recuerdo que al despertar, estaba tendida en una cama, y al levantar la vista, me encontré en una alcoba, muy grande y elegante, con tonos pasteles en las paredes, alfombrado de rojo, del mismo color que el resto de la casa, y elementos sumamente valiosos e inexistentes en la actualidad, desde brújulas muy viejas, estantes de un metal muy costoso, tecnología, televisión.

Como el cuarto de un príncipe en la actualidad.

al seguir recorriendo el cuarto, vi a una Quinn, con un rostro fatigado y de suma paz, mirando hacia mi dirección, si tan solo pudiera saber que pensaba, seria todo más fácil.

Me trato de levantar, porque esa cama me da sumamente asco, siento dolores, y al levantarme recuerdo, recuerdo que paso, recuerdo como este monstruo me salvo la vida. También recuerdo cual es mi misión, seducirla, todo lo que pueda, y lo hago aunque antes de hacerlo preferiría cortarme el brazo.

Después de unas palabras, tome asiento, sin dejar de mirarle el rostro que al parecer tenía unas heridas, eso me pareció extraño, la mayoría de los vampiros, sanan al instante.

Quise preguntar, tantas cosas, pero no me atreví a articular palabra alguna, por temor a que saliera el verdadero monstruo que ocultaba, a través de esa capa tan angelical, todavía me preguntaba porque no me devoraba ahí mismo.

Un silencio incomodo llenaba aquel cuarto.

Tocaban la puerta, a la cual Quinn ordeno el paso, era Brittany, la hermosa Brittany, la Brittany que según la historia siempre estuvo alado de Quinn, una de las más hermosas vampiresas que había visto, de tez muy clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules, y una figura inigualable.

Traía consigo una bandeja de comida, al parecer era comida de mortal.

Después de dejar la bandeja en una mesita junto a la cama, salió otra vez por la puerta.

- Debes tener hambre.- dijo al fin

- Si, gracias.- prefiero los hot dogs, sucios de la esquina de la plaza hecha por un gordo que no se lava las manos que probar esa comida hecha en manos asquerosas.

Mire con extrañeza el plato. Sin querer tocarlo siquiera.

- Si, te comes esa comida que parece asquerosa, perdona pero los vampiros no nos alimentamos. Pero si tú lo haces, contestare a todas tus dudas.

Tuve que comer, aunque quería vomitar allí mismo, necesitaba saber muchas cosas que los libros no resolvían.

- Ustedes de que se alimentan.- tenía que ir paso a paso.

- De sangre, somos…- se quedo callada sin mirarme.

- Dilo.

- Somos monstruos que nos alimentamos de sangre humana.- ¿Cómo se llamo a ella misma?.

- ¿Solo de sangre humana?.-

- De los humanos.- ante esa respuesta tuve que fingir mi asombro.

- ¿Tú también lo haces?.- se quedo en silencio varios minutos hasta que pudo articular palabras.

- No, hace una década que no lo hago.- si pudiera leer tu mente Quinn todo sería más fácil para mí, porque no lo hace, ¿no es ella el monstruo mas asqueroso de todos?.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?.- eso si me asombro.

- Un incidente.- dijo mirando hacia un constado.

- ¿Cuál?

- Uno y punto.- dijo pareciendo molesta.

- Prometiste responder todo.

- En un momento de desesperación, una noche.- contestaba entrecortada.- me alimente de una niña d años.- si tengo que expresar mis sentimientos por esa respuesta, no lo podría hacer, tuve que contenerme con todas las fuerzas para no tratar de asesinarla ahí mismo, o salir corriendo de allí por desesperación.- no pude ocultar mi temblor, a lo que ella se dio cuenta.

- Por eso deje de hacerlo, soy un monstruo y no lo niego, pero eso, sabes no me puedo sacar de la mente su mirada.- dijo tratando de no mirar hacia mí.

- ¿Y qué paso después?.- dije al borde del llanto y la desesperación

- Tuve que volver esa noche, tenía que ver, no sé que tenía que ver, eso fue aun peor.- se quedo en silencio un largo tiempo, ya sin poder contenerme llore, pensando, que esa nena a la que se refería era mi pequeña hermana.

- Habla.- dije casi gritando.

- Tuve que matar a sus padres también, me habían descubierto, y el padre era cazador, nunca me sentí tan sucia, por eso desde ese día trato con todas mis fuerzas de no alimentarme.- ¿ de dónde saque las fuerzas para no clavarle cualquier cosa en ese instante?, no lo podría explicar, no podría explicar la rabia que sentía en ese momento, y la impotencia que sentía de saber que la asesina de las personas que mas amaba, estaba frente a mí, y sin poder hacer nada, solo llore.

- Perdona, sabes por eso te digo que tendrías que temerme más que a nadie.- dijo levantándose del asiento.

- Si pudiera borrar tus recuerdos, no estarías aquí te lo aseguro.-

- ¿ Por qué no dejaste que me asesinaran?.- dije

- Algo me dice que no puedo dejar que lo hagan.

- ¿sientes atracción hacia mi sangre?-

- Bastante, debo contralarme muchísimo, hasta para hablar contigo, pero no puedo asesinarte ni tampoco podría tocarte, siento que te observo y algo me dice que me arrepentiría si lo hiciera.

Pasaron los días, debo confesar que al principio se me hizo muy difícil, convivir, con los seres que mas odiaba, se comportaban como unas personas normales, y por la noche salían, seguramente a alimentarse, Quinn no se inmutaba, no se movía de la habitación, por nada en el mundo, por esta razón seguramente jamás la localizábamos, debo confesar que con el correr de la primera semana, ya no tenía que contenerme tanto el estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, veía, un lado más humano suyo que del resto de los integrantes de la casa.

Sé que recordare por siempre, una de las charlas más profundas que tuve con ella, la charla que me hizo pensar que tal vez en ella había algo de bueno, no algo de bueno, un lado humano que no veía en los pensamientos o actitudes de los demás.

- Cuéntame tu historia.-

- ¿Qué quieres saber?.- dijo sonriente, una de las pocas veces que la veías así.

- No recuerdo mi niñez, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, soy la única vampiresa en la faz de la tierra que haya nacido bebe vampiro, por así decirlo, para que lo entiendas. Mi padre era… era Dracula, por eso entenderás como me tratan aquí, y de mi madre no sé nada, ni tampoco me han querido contar mucho, solo sé que era una mortal.- ¿sigo?.- decía sentada placida en el largo sillón.

- Hazlo.- dije intrigada.

- Mis recuerdos se reducen en la edad media, y la contemporánea, me han borrado muchos recuerdos, mi padre, según él ha borrado lo que me haría sufrir. Aunque a muchos les parezca espantoso, el conmigo ha sido muy especial, tampoco ha sido el típico padre mortal, ha sido un poco humano conmigo a diferencia de los demás.

- ¿el está muerto?- la pregunta de todos.

- Si, ha dejado su vida por la mía.-

- ¿por qué?- pregunte extrañada.

- Me dio la inmortalidad absoluta, sin que nadie pueda matarme algún día, a cambio de sus poderes y de su vida.-

- Poco después quise seguir todo lo que él hacía, durante siglos, me hice la idea de que éramos iguales.

- ¿qué les diferenciaba?-

- Que yo no disfruto hacerle daño al prójimo por mí bien, yo me siento culpable después de alimentarme, me siento un ser asqueroso, a diferencia de él no convertí a cientos en sus sequitos, solo lo hice con dos en mis comienzos, y jamás pude volver a hacerlo. Porque como me decía él, soy débil, sabes, el intento de todo para hacerme tan cruel y vil como él, simplemente no podía, yo jamás podría… lastimar a los que quiero, aunque sea un monstruo, jamás me sentiría feliz de degollar a una persona a mi gusto, aunque toda mi vida eh vivido en la obscuridad, aunque eh nacido como un demonio, jamás podría ser como él, por eso muchos me odian.- por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.- no necesite leerle la mente para saber que lo que decía era real, solo necesite verle los ojos.

- Quisiera ser como tu.- fue lo que dijo secando las lagrimas que recorrían mis ojos. Sentí las yemas frías y suaves de sus dedos, y esos ojos que se posaban con una infinidad ternura en mí; esto no podía ser posible, el tiempo me hizo dejar de sentir rabia hacia ella, esto sí que no tenía que haber pasado.

- Porque.- dije entrecortada.

- Porque, tú puedes mostrar tus emociones con estos, gestos a ustedes les parecen normales, pero verlos en ti, para mí es algo glorioso.-

Sentada en la cocina. Era la mirada de todos esos vampiros.

- Al fin sale la intrusa de la habitación, ¿Cuánto ha pasado Rachel?.- decía Jake.

- Un mes.- dije cortante.

- Mira, eres la reina de la casa ahora, Quinn hasta compro comida.- dijo burlón.

- Yo creo que le tomara un mes en aburrirse de ti, como lo ha hecho con otras, por eso, si no te molesta lo he apostado con Santana.- decía un Jake prepotente.

- No lo escuches.- decía Sam. Que me preparaba el desayuno.

Cuando todos se fueron, me quede sola con ella.

- Tienes que convencerla.- decía el sin siquiera mirarme, sentado frente a mi silla, en esa extensa cocina. larga y con una barra en el medio.

- ¿A quién y de qué?.- dije tomando un sorbo de mi café.

- Quinn se niega a alimentarse ahora hasta de la sangre de los animales, si sigue así no sobrevivirá solo unos meses más.- decía un Sam preocupado, en otras circunstancias me reiría en el fondo y diría " que se joda", pero ese demonio, había hecho tanto por mí, me había mostrado una faceta que yo negaba rotundamente aunque tuve que aceptar al final porque así era ella, era un demonio, con mente y corazón humano.

- ¿ por qué no lo hace?.-

- Porque, ahora que te conoce le da asco, todo lo anormal, le da asco hasta su propia naturaleza.- ¿no te has dado cuenta?.-

- ¿De qué?.- dije observando fijamente a Sam, que parecía ser como un hermano para Quinn.

- Pregúntaselo.-

Subí esas inmensas escaleras, para dirigirme hacia la habitación, de la cual ella casi nunca salía.

- Quinn, ábreme.- dije tocando la inmensa puerta.

- Ya, esta lista.- decía una Quinn, radiante, con ropa muy llamativa y elegante, una polera de moda y un ponche blanco, con unos jeans y unas botas altas, y el pelo como la mayoría de las veces recogidas en un rodete.

- ¿Para qué?.- pregunte atontada por lo que veía...

- Vamos a salir.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iluminando toda la habitación.

- ¿Dónde?, ¿ los vampiros pueden salir de día?.- dije asombrada.

- Ellos no, yo si.- decía acariciando el collar que tenia.- esta es la razón, el cristal.-

El cristal, ese era el cristal, que tanto buscábamos.

- ¿Eso, es lo que te hace indestructible?-

- Si, sin esto, no soy nada.- dijo sujetándome el brazo, y saliendo de la habitación.- tienes que enseñarme la ciudad, hace décadas que no salgo.

Quise intentar abrir los ojos, cuando me transportaba de nuevo a la realidad, pero me maree mucho y no lo pude soportar, y otra vez, como aquella noche, estaba en una calle, no había muchas personas a ese horario, pero había algunos recorriendo las calles.

- Bien, enséñame el mundo real, bella Rachel.- decía una Quinn, que me daba gracias viendo sus ojos entreabiertos por los rayos del sol, que la hacían más hermosa.

La lleve, a recorrer todo el centro de la ciudad, se me hacia gracioso pasear con ella, todo le parecía raro y sorprendente. Hasta que paramos en un restaurant de la zona, eran como las 13:00 de la tarde y yo moría de hambre.

- Yo quiero, Espagueti, y un agua mineral.-

- ¿ Y usted señorita?.- decía el mozo que se dirigía a Quinn.

- Lo mismo que ella.- decía volviendo a la realidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos, yo queriendo leer que era lo que estaba tramando, o que era lo que realmente quería. Hasta que en eso viene el mozo.

De tanta hambre que tenia, recuerdo como devoraba todo mi plato.

- No comes.-

- No, tengo apetito.- decía una Quinn que parecía preocupada.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a un lugar más tranquilo, una plaza, nos sentamos en un lugar donde no había nadie, y era grandioso ver como los rayos del sol se disparaban sobre la piel de Quinn.

- ¿ qué te sucede?.- dije preocupada por las reacciones de Quinn.

- Creo que aquí, termina nuestra amistad, o mi secuestro como quieras decirlo.

- ¿Me vas a matar?.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, si sé que soy tan torpe.

- Aunque quisiera, ni en mil siglos mas, ni con otro rostro con otro cuerpo, lograrías que haga eso.- dijo mirándome con ojos tristes, que jamás pensé que vería de ella, esa mirada me derritió por completo.

- ¿Y si, yo fuera mala y te hiciera daño lo harías?-

- Me matas primero.- dijo corriendo un mechón de mi rostro.- esa es la intención Quinn, mi misión es hacerlo, aunque ahora no sé si es la compasión, pero no siento las ganas de hacerlo.

- ¿Te irás?.- ¿ qué le dirás a los demás?.-

- Que, te borre la memoria, se olvidaran.

- ¿Y tú?, ¿tu lo harás?.- dije sin saber porque de mi rostro salían un par de lagrimas.

- Jamás podre hacerlo.- dijo sujetando mi rostro con esas manos frías.

Así se alejo de mí, sin que yo pueda pestañear.

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando la historia!**

**PD: Que pasen un feliz fin de semana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Quinn

Duerme tan plácidamente, tan radiante creo que podría quedarme viéndola toda la noche, en estas semanas, jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida, en estos 460 años, ella ha cambiado mi vida para siempre, debo confesar también, que hay veces que siento que no tengo las fuerzas para aguantar esta hambre que tengo y la forma en que su aroma y su sangre me atraen, debo cerrar los ojos tan fuertes para no hacer lo peor de mi vida. Sé que sin sus ojos ya no habría sentido vivir, ¿un nombre para este sentimiento?, lo estoy pidiendo, ¿padre esto es lo que sentías por mi madre, esto es lo que sienten los mortales?, si por este sentimiento tuviera que ser mortal lo elegiría una y mil veces, se que ella jamás me querrá, pero solo con verla despertar todas las mañanas en mi cama, eso es sublime y encantador.

" toc toc".-

- ¿Quién es?.-

- Sam, Quinn.-

Salí de la habitación no quería despertar a mi bella durmiente.

- Te traje la cena.- dijo dándome un saco de sangre.

- No la quiero.- dije tirándola en el escritorio de la gran biblioteca.

- Es animal, tienes que beberla.-

- Puedo soportarlo unas semanas más.-

- Lo que tú tienes, no es supervivencia, es miedo a que ella sienta asco por ti.- pero sabes que ella jamás se fijaría en uno de nosotros, lo sabes, acéptalo.-

- Cállate.- dije arrinconándolo y ahorcándolo.

- Quinn, mírate, estas cada vez más débil, ese sentimiento jamás será correspondido.- dijo jadeante, entonces lo solté para que recobrara la respiración.

Ya no puedo retenerla más conmigo, quien soy yo para quitarle la libertad sin escusas, quien sabe que tenga allí afuera, amigos, familiares, un trabajo, sueños, hasta una pareja, yo no sabía nada de ella ni ella de mi, pero no puedo negar que desde la primera vez que la vi, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, en un remolino de emociones, ahora me cuesta soltarla, pero ella no es mi presa, yo no soy su castigo, ni su destino es estar conmigo, por eso prefiero liberarla hasta que este sentimiento valla calando poco a poco mis sentidos y no logre hacerlo, encontré una nueva forma de enfrentar este triste destino, y una de ellas es recordarla por siempre.

Rachel:

- Que no la podemos destruir hombre.- decía yo en un paso rápido, hablando con Puck.

- Pero si lo podemos hacer con el cristal.- decía el siguiendo mis pasos

- Ella no es mala persona Puck.- dije en un impulso.

- No me digas que.- dijo él en un suspiro.- esas personas son muy poco creíbles Rachel.

- Tú crees que si fuera mala persona, no me hubiese "devorado".-

- Tal vez por lastima.- sabes que no nos podemos fiar de las personas como ella.-

Cuando llegamos al salón de junta estaban todos los agentes en respectivas sillas y Jesse, tanto tiempo sin verlo seguía igual de apuesto.

- Creo que esta misión ha salido exitosa.- decía aplaudiendo.- dándome lugar donde unas miradas furtivas se posaban sobre mí, para seguramente llenarme de preguntas.

- Bienvenida Rachel.- toma asiento.-

Las miradas de unos científicos y agentes me incomodaban.

Al tiempo que tome asiento, como ya lo sabía, comenzaba las largas preguntas.

- Dinos, ¿la viste como es?- decía el señor Figgins, un señor de piel oscura, con canas en los cabellos, y una apariencia muy sabia. En ese momento se me vino en la mente todos los recuerdo de esos meses que estuve a su protección, y se me vino a la mente, la rabia e impotencia que sentía porque ella era la causante de mi ira, además de que detrás de eso, ocultaba una apariencia tan serena que cambiaria a cualquiera de opinión, pero ella es un monstruo, y solo al ver el rostro de todas esas personas recién puedo recordar todo el daño que hizo.

- Es sumamente bella, serena, tranquila, y hasta.- dije tomando aire temiendo por mi misma lo que diría.- hasta parece buena persona.

- Son muy manipuladores.- dijo Jesse interrumpiéndome. Yo solo atine a quedarme en silencio.

- Y bien encontraste el cristal.- pregunto Figgins otra vez.

- Si lo lleva con ella misma.

- Maldita rastrera.- se escucho en el fondo.

- Va a ser muy difícil, destruirlos entonces.-

- No lo creo.- dije entrecerrando los ojos.- ella siente algo por mí, yo puedo sacárselo.-

- Bien entonces, en este momento todos pónganse a hacer el nuevo operativo.

- Te has olvidado de tu objetivo.- decía Jesse con mueca, cuando todos se fueron.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- dije extrañada.

- Dijiste que parecía buena persona.- está claro que te manipulo como quiso.- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

- No es así.

- Entonces no te olvides, que esa cosa asquerosa, destruyo a tu familia y mato a mi madre.- dijo sin vacilar, para recordarme, la razón por la que vivía.

- Lo sé.

- Si lo sabes, has bien tu trabajo, sabes que ese es el sueño de la mayoría que estamos aquí, no es por dinero, tu más que nadie lo sabes.- dijo abrazándome.- recuerdo todavía, tus llanto, tu rabia, y tu fortaleza al matar a uno de ellos, no tienes que ser débil con la peor.- dijo al tiempo que posaba sus labios sobre los míos.

Y así todo a los apurones, desesperados, llenos de ira, y sed de venganza se pusieron a idear un plan para destruir la raza asesina.

En pocos días, ya tenían un plan mejor detallado que el primero más lógico y menos absurdo que el anterior que gracias a dios resulto ser positivo.

El plan se llamaba "Quinn" y consistía en que yo seducía a Quinn, y cuando se durmiera, le clavara un antídoto para dejarla fuera de razón. Pero sería más difícil "volverla a recuperar" eso sería muy difícil, ya que ella se alejo y no sabía ni donde estaba su paradero.

Y con eso no contaban los ineptos, de la organización, como diablos encontraríamos a Quinn, pero gracias al cielo a uno de ellos, se le ocurrió una idea como la gente, el de recurrir al lugar donde Jake, y los demás vampiros iban de vez en cuando, y pasarse en peligro.

Esa noche, me vestí elegante ya que el sitio era un lugar elegante. Espere sentada en la barra, como cualquiera que se va a tomar unos tragos, sin "esperarse nada".

Media hora más tarde no había nadie, no había indicio de un vampiro o una vampiresa allí.

Un tiempo después, me cambie de posición y me fui a una de los sillones de cuero que había en esa discoteca moderna, y vi entrar a Jake, y Santana muy elegantes, sin que se percataran de mi presencia. No quise acercarme, ni tampoco irme de allí, "que ellos vengan hacia mi" era lo que pensaba.

- Reina mortal.- decía una voz conocida fría como en susurro en mi oreja.- tú no aprendes la lección. Era Jake, decía esto sentándose en la silla del frente.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije haciéndome la molesta.

- Eso te lo tendría que preguntar a ti.- dijo con gestos agraciados.- si esperas a Quinn yo iría a otro bar, menos moderno, y menos lindo.-

- ¿En donde esta?.- dije sorprendida.

- Wouala, debe estar con su nuevo juguete, ósea la que te reemplaza.- dijo acercándose a mi.- para que sepas que le gane la apuesta a Santana, no te voy a morder.- dijo cerca de mi rostro.

- Miau.- dijo gracioso tomando su vaso de whisky y alejándose.

Jesse tenía razón, me había manipulado totalmente, no sé si sentía rabia por eso o mas por la idea de que en realidad siempre había jugado conmigo.

"Un Bar, tranquilo, menos sofisticado" pensé. Claro, ese debe ser " Brbb", quedaba cerca de esta discoteca, a unas cuadras tan solo.

Cuando entre al lugar, un poco "vulgar" para mi gusto, me encontré con Quinn jugando billar muy cariñosamente con una mujer muy hermosa.

Sin sentir el cuerpo, y sin saber porque me sentía así, me acerque y me quede parada allí en el medio sin dejar de mirar sus acciones.

Después de un rato en el que ella no se percataba de mi, la otra no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo, a esta le podía leer la mente, era una vampiresa, no podría leer fácilmente lo que decía, o no decía, eran cosas incoherentes, ¿o yo estaba tan enojada que no me podía concentrar?

- ¿Qué tanto miras?.- dijo desafiante, al tiempo que Quinn giraba y nuestras miradas se juntaban.

- Te pregunte.- dijo con un tono enojado.- ¿acaso te gusto?

- No te creas importante, yo solo quería ver a la basura que esta alado tuyo.- dije olvidándome, de la misión, de los porque, actuaba de una forma impulsiva que ni yo entendía.

Me aleje de allí, olvidándome de todo.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por la tez tan fría de esa persona, al girarme, tenía el rostro de la acompañante de Quinn, convertida.

- Vas a pagar por eso, queridita.- dijo fuera de sí, lanzándome contra la pared.

Yo sin saber cómo reaccionar, lucho contra ella, empujándola, y cuando me devuelve el golpe y se acerca para golpearme, saco como puedo la estaca que tengo guardara en el saco de paño largo que llevo, y se lo clavo, hace cuanto no sentía esa adrenalina, esa fuerza, ese poder. Y todo eso sin percatarme de la mirada furtiva de Quinn clavándose sobre mí.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- decía en un tono desesperado, viendo el cuerpo de la anterior marchitado.

Yo simplemente no podía articular palabra, había arruinado todo el plan por impulsiva.

- Maldita sea.- decía lamentándose en el cuerpo de aquella.- cómo pudiste hacerlo.-

- O era mi vida o era la de ella.- dije en un tono desesperado.

- Tú crees que te hubiera hecho algo.- decía arrinconándome, con los ojos rojos, jamás la había visto de ese modo, daba pavor solo verla.

- Suéltame, maldita o no respondo.- decía totalmente fuera de mi.

- Entonces hazlo, sino no podre controlarme.- decía sujetándome más fuerte.

- Todo lo que me dijiste era mentira, eres un monstruo asqueroso.-

- Si lo soy.- decía sin soltarme.

- Hazlo maldición.- dijo desesperada.

- No puedo hacerlo, recuerda que tu collar.-

- Claro.- dijo arrancando el collar y poniéndolo en mis manos. Había logrado mi objetivo, tal vez no era como estaba planeado, pero lo logre, cuando estaba a punto de clavarle la estaca, tratando de sentir, y pensar en lo correcto, sus palabras me detienen.

- Hazlo si crees que te haría daño alguno, hazlo si piensas que eh mentido. Dijo con los ojos más claros.- hazlo si crees que no.- dijo sin terminar la frase.

- ¿Si no que?- dije casi gritando.

- Si no crees que te amo.- fueron las últimas palabras que escuche cuando proseguí a…


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Love **

**Capítulo IV**

**_"Un amor peligroso"._**

Quinn:

Ya no se qué hacer, no sé cómo reaccionar, simplemente vivo por vivir, como lo hacía antes, pero con el problema de que esta vez siento un vacio descomunal, que me lastima y me hiere demasiado. Me gustaría haber sido mortal, para por lo menos poder haber luchado por su amor, ella me da toda esa pasividad que solo puede con su mirada. Pero qué pasa con el dolor de algo imposible, que pasa cuando te sientes inútil a algo tan grande, se que si cierro los ojos y me guio por la voz de mi corazón inconscientemente me llevaran a ella, pero esto no puede ser no soy quien para hacer trizas sus sueños ni obligarla a sentir algo que solo nace de mi ni tampoco sería capaz de transformar en esto al ser más puro que eh conocido en mi vida.

Yo no puedo ser su héroe, ni tampoco deseo ser su villana, quiero verla sonreír es todo lo que deseo desde lo más profundo de mi negro corazón.

- Quinn.- escuchaba la voz de Brittany fuera de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dije con voz tranquila.

- Ha venido Rebecca, desde Italia.- Rebecca es una de mis viejas amigas, con las que compartí algún touch and go pero nada para comprometernos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Salí de inmediato a la sala de estar para reencontrarme con ella.

- Hola.- dijo dándome un caluroso abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas, los cuales correspondí.

Después deponernos al día, y contarme que estaba en América, porque estaba buscando un aparato con forma de cono, para su búsqueda arqueológica, ella estaba buscando rastros del humano prehistórico, y seguiría mas tarde en la Ciudad de Luisiana.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quinn?- dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dije intrigada.

- Te veo muy perdida- dijo inmutando gestos.

- No es nada, no te preocupes- dije disimulando.

- Lo que te falta es salir de este horrendo lugar.- dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

- Es que no tengo ganas de verdad.- dije estirándome.

- Si lo haremos esta noche, y no se te ocurra decirme no.- decía bebiendo un saco de sangre que saco de su bolso.

Rachel:

Y ahí estaba yo, con la sangre hirviéndome por las venas, jamás sentí tanta rabia, jamás sentí tanta ira en mi, ella, la persona que creí ver algo humano a pesar que destruyo todo lo que me quedaba me había manipulado a su antojo y lo seguía haciendo con solo un rose. Esta vez no podía ser débil, no debía serlo.

Aun así la tenía a mi merced, la tenia arrinconada, con esos ojos brillantes como la luz de la luna que se tornaban del color del mar otra vez, era solo un paso, solo un paso de ser un héroe, mi héroe y el de los demás, era solo un paso, en que sentiría su ser arrancarse en ese simple trozo de madera, todavía no se cómo dude, como pude pestañear en hacerlo, pero no lograba arrancarle la vida, algo muy grande me lo impedía era la conciencia, o tal vez otra cosa.

- Te perdono la vida, así como tú has salvado la mía.- dije fríamente, guardando su collar.

- No hazlo.- dijo con un hilillo de voz, colocando otra vez aquel trozo de madera sobre su corazón.

- Quiero que lo hagas, ese es mi deseo.- dijo gacha como quien espera morir sin luchar.

Tome una bocanada de aire, y lentamente estaba dispuesta a ser mi héroe, a ser el héroe de Kelly, de Papá y Mamá, y de todas esas personas que confiaban en mí, pero ese ser, porque ella se entregaba de ese modo a la muerte, porque se entregaba de ese modo a su suerte.

- He vivido demasiado, y ese tiempo ha sido largo muy largo.- dijo con un tono tan suave que calmaría a cualquier fiera hambrienta- pero en todo este tiempo solo cuando te conocí eh vivido plenamente, me entrego al amor de esta manera- dijo cerrando los ojos, y no pude evitar un par de lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

Me sentía tan inútil e idiota al ser manipulada de esta manera por este ser descomunal, por ser tan débil ante esto.

Lentamente sentí sus costillas crujir con aquella estaca dentro suyo, eso no llegaría a matarla, solo la dejaría inconsciente por unos momentos, unos momentos en que aprovecharía para sacarla de todo ese operativo y llevarla a un lugar secreto. Para pensar que haría, tenía un torbellino en la mente, que punzaba mi estomago y secaba mi garganta.

Quinn:

Rebecca, me llevo a un bar, no tan concurrido de la zona, en donde la gente concurría mas para jugar al Pool que para otra cosa, y como soy de madera para bailar la música de la actualidad, es mas no sé ni porque se escucha ese tipo de música.

Estuvimos jugando recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que Rebecca se para en seco y mira a una figura, yo no preste atención en él, sino que miraba mas mi copa de Martini que hacia efecto en mi.

Hasta que escucho su voz desafiando a esa persona, cuando me giro y me encuentro con su mirada, con la mirada de mi amor eterno, es una mirada llena de ira y fuerza que calaría el alma de cualquier bestia fuera de sí. Ella no se queda atrás desafiaba a Rebecca, pude ver los celos y la decepción en su mirada, y no solo la pude ver, la pude escuchar de su boca, sin saber cómo reaccionar me quede parada con el alma en la mano, hasta que cobre conciencia de donde estaba y tenía que frenar a Rebecca, cuando salgo a unas cuadras fueras del bar, con el sonido de sus diálogos, me encuentro con lo más horrible que eh visto en mi vida. Como Rachel clavaba lentamente la estaca sobre el corazón de Rebecca, y en sus ojos no pude ver nada de lo que había visto, ni los demonios más horribles se comparaban con su mirada llena de ira y odio, cuando pude caer en mi realidad en mi decepción, veo el cuerpo de Rebecca seco y con aspecto a quemaduras en el suelo. Ella había muerto, en manos de mi ángel. Sin poder contenerme, por la decepción de este acontecimiento o por la rabia de la muerte de una de mis viejas amigas, me lanzo contra Rachel totalmente ida de mí, aun así, no puedo olvidar todo lo que me profesan sus ojos, todos esos sentimientos que ni si estuviera sedienta por un siglo me olvidaría quien es ella, y que es para mí, así que trato de tranquilizarme, cuando veo sus ojos tiesos y sorprendidos, aun así no muestra ninguna cordura de lamentación por lo que ha ocurrido, y una cosa lleva a la otra, y nos vemos en un momento realmente lamentable, ella con la estaca y mi collar en el bolsillo, con una mirada de odio y rabia que me hace desconocerla.

Y poco a poco ciento como esa estaca se va clavando en mí ser, causándome tanto dolor que no me deja respirar y me hace perder la conciencia, por la poca energía que tenia por no haber consumido.

Cuando pensé que estaría en el infierno, me levanto con muchos dolores corporales, al parecer la estaca solo perforo el pulmón derecho, al levantarme, me veo en una pequeña habitación, decorada de una forma muy moderna, con un sillón de cuero negro al frente, y la cama es un somier con forma ovalada del mismo color que el sillón, y unas paredes de colores pasteles y beige clarito con dibujos de formas florales.

En la mesita de luz alado de la cama, puedo divinizar un saco de sangre que al olerla no me parece para nada ser la de un animal.

Tengo tanta sed, estoy tan sedienta que no puedo evitar no consumir aquel saco de sangre, pero también pienso en tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo de sentir esa presión en el pecho, esa hambre a cada momento y hacerlo un habito que dejar todo eso sería un afán de todo el esfuerzo y sé que si vuelvo a consumirlo, me volveré otra vez como antes, seré otra vez un monstruo.

- Me quedare mirando, hasta que me lo demuestres- dijo la voz de aquel ángel y demonio que tenía mi corazón, en el umbral de la puerta blanca.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?- dije con esfuerzo.

- Que me demuestres lo que realmente pienso de ti- dijo fría.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?-

- Basta de preguntas, tu siempre estas bla bla bla bla, preguntando, yo debo preguntar- dijo agitada- quiero que me demuestres que eres un monstruo y que no debería tener compasión en acabar con tu vida.

- ¿Que eres Rachel?- dije extrañada.

- Deja de preguntar- dijo acercándose más a la cama- hazlo demuéstramelo.

Me quede en silencio, con un dolor en el pecho que en miles de siglo lo podría sentir, ahora es cuando sabía que era el dolor verdadero, y ni siquiera las heridas, ni una estaca sería tan dolorosa que ver sus ojos y sus verdaderos gestos hacia mí.

- ¿Que eras antes de dejar de alimentarte?- soltó sentada en el sillón negro.

- Todo lo que ves- dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Mientes- dijo con un tono agudo.

- Haber- dije tomando una pausa para continuar- eh matado a personas en decenas, por sed hambre, o simplemente porque se me daba las ganas de quererlo así, y si alguien se atrevía a interferirse en mi camino también lo hacía, y nada importaba, si tenía que matar a un pueblo entero para salvar mi pellejo- solté sin importarme ya las apariencias, después de todo ya muerta en vida.

- Entonces sigue haciéndolo- dijo acercándose a mí, cuando saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se corto la mano- yo me interfiero en tu camino, mátame como a todas esas personas- dijo desesperada- hazlo como lo hiciste con mi- tomo una pausa y continuo- como lo hiciste con mi familia-

- ¿ qué dices?- dije mareada por el olor de su sangre-

- Si hazlo, monstruo- decía acercándose más a mí para impregnarme el olor a sangre a mis sentidos, y ahí fue que lo entendí todo, ahí fue que supe quien era ella en realidad, de donde provenía y que quiera.

- Antes tendrás que matarme- dije arrinconándola contra la pared con el rostro totalmente convertido por el olor que impregnaba aquella habitación y mataba mis sentidos.

- ¿Por qué sigues empeñándote en quererte hacer la héroe?- decía arrinconándome ahora ella, con una fuerza sobrenatural que en mi vida había visto.

- No quiero ser héroe, ni tampoco buena, pero jamás podría hacerte daño- dije acariciando su rostro sin importarme sus gestos de asco.

Fue ahí cuando saco su estaca, la cual agarre junto con sus manos, ya el olor a sangre daba igual, dolía más el desamor y el engaño que el hambre que me quemaban los pulmones, y me hacían descontrolarme.

- Ángel mío, hazlo- dije cerrando los ojos esperando morir.

Cuando vi que en fracción de segundos dudo en hacerlo, cuando sentí que le temblaba las manos, otra vez las sujete, y lentamente las dirigí hacia mi pecho, yo era la causante de toda esa rabia, de todo ese dolor que seguramente ella sentía, y debía pagar de una u otra forma, debía hacerla feliz, así como se la saque un día.

- Hazlo, sabes que es lo que merezco- dije dirigiendo otra vez aquella estaca, sin animarme a hacerlo. De sus ojos brotaban unas lagrimas, y eso pudo con mi corazón, con mi dolor, que pasa cuando sientes que algo te quema por dentro y no te deja respirar, y es aun más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Toque sus lagrimas y bese sus ojos, lentamente fui clavando la estaca en mi corazón, jamás había sentido algo tan doloroso en mi vida, no tenía el cristal, no me había alimentado hace dos semanas, sentí crujir lentamente mis sentidos, sentí un dolor que me quitaba la respiración, y me hacia gritar sin poder evitarlo.

Rachel:

No pude matarla, no sé cómo no pude hacerlo, era tan inútil estando con ella, mientras sabia que debía ser lo más fuerte posible. Por eso para guardar tranquilidad, la lleve a mi casa, donde estuvo inconsciente un día entero, al parecer no había consumido ningún tipo de sangre, por eso estaba en esas condiciones.

Tenía tantas preguntas en la mente que solo ella con unas palabras las podría resolver, estaba dispuesta a matarla, se lo debía a toda esa gente que confió en mí, se lo debía a las futuras generaciones, y más aun se lo debía a la memoria de mi familia, ese monstruo que un día me dejo sin nada, sin nadie, y con un dolor que pareciera nunca borrarse.

Una tiras de flash back me mostraban mi realidad, mis miedos, mis flaquezas, de aquel pasado torturador, y todas las miradas de esas personas llenas de rabia clavarse en mí, como pude olvidar que estábamos juntos por un bien común, que buscábamos la venganza. Sentí tanta rabia calarme los sentidos, que no pude pensar en mis actos.

No puedo hacerlo otra vez, cuando todo parece que ha acabado, cuando ella misma sostiene mis manos y busca conseguir mi propia revancha, siento un dolor inmenso en el pecho que no me deja respirar, como si esa acción me doliera mas a mí que a ella misma, y sin pensarlo, sin pensar, actuando por imprudencia, por estupidez, se lo saco rápidamente, cuando siento sus quejidos, y la veo retorcerse en el suelo, rápidamente sin pensarlo, trato de ayudarla, sin importarme que se recomponga y ella misma acabe con mi vida, es aquí cuando las apariencias sobran y tengo que aceptarlo, me eh enamorado, y de mi peor enemigo, de su peor enemigo, y de la peor cosa de este mundo, pero lo eh hecho y simplemente no puedo verla morir por mis manos.

_¿Porque soy tan débil ante ti Quinn, como puedo ser tan débil yo que canalice mis sentimientos todos estos años, como tienes un poder tan grande para manipularme de esa manera?_

- Toma bebé- dije desesperada, dándole mi mano donde tenía la herida que yo misma me había causado.

- - dijo perdiendo la razón, y sin poder respirar.

- Hazlo- dije acercándolo a sus labios.

Ella sin hacerle caso cerró los ojos, no sin antes tocar con las yemas de sus fríos dedos mis ojos.

- Cuando mis ojos te vieron por primera vez, no pude evitar perderme en esa serenidad que me daban- dijo en un quejido- jure desde ese momento, en hacer todo lo posible por que seas feliz costara lo que costara- dijo dando una pausa- sé que es lo que buscabas, sé que es lo que quieres detrás de todo esto que me demuestras, y yo quiero que así sea- dijo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, ya sin esforzarse por respirar.

Mis lágrimas caían por su mejilla sin cesar, no sabría explicar jamás porque me causaba tanto dolor, en el fondo esto fue lo que tanto busque, aun así no podía evitar que me doliera tanto como si fuera yo la que estaba muriendo.

En un arrebato, puse mi mano sobre sus labios, cuando unas gotas de sangra rodeaban sus labios.

Ella aun inconsciente, seguía empeñada en no beberla.

- Por favor- dije rogándole al cielo, rogándole a ella, para que lo hiciese- hazlo por favor-

- No sigas por favor- dijo en un murmullo tan despacito que solo yo entendía.

- Te amo, por favor no me dejes- dije sin importarme nada sin pensar al tiempo que yo misma abrí su boca, para que lo tomase, sin importar las consecuencias que conllevarían a esto.

Cuando vi como su cuerpo tomaba otra vez cordura, como si de un electroshock se tratase, como su cuerpo se inflaba otra vez, y sus heridas sanaban a una velocidad jamás vista.

- Basta- dijo ahora un poco mas despierta.

Al tiempo que puse mi mano sobre su boca, y sentí un cosquilleo y un poco de dolor al mismo tiempo, hasta que después de unos minutos, pude recobrar la cordura.

Estaba totalmente transformada, con unas venas negras sobre los ojos, y unos ojos de color verde clarito, y unos colmillos que se asomaban a esos hermosos labios.

Rápidamente sin poder ver nada se sentó en el sillón, tratando de respirar con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

- No tenías que haber hecho eso- dijo agitada.

Yo simplemente no sabía que decir, sin temer otra vez que esa situación pudiera acabar un momento de paz entre las dos.

- Sé que me arrepentiré toda la vida por esto- dije cabizbaja. Secándome la sangre con un pañuelito descartable.

- Por eso, no tenias que haberlo hecho- dijo acercándose a mí.

Yo la trataba de detener con la mano, pero ella solo ella sabía hacerme sentir tan débil ante algo tan grande.

- Seas quien seas, jamás podría dejar de sentir esto que emana en mi alma- dijo acercándose lentamente, en un haz de segundos, siento unos labios fríos contra mis labios, luchando con una pasión indescriptible, en ese momento no existían los porque, los no debería, en ese momento nos dejamos llevar por aquella pasión que nos había llevado hasta ese extremo, si ella quisiera podría asesinarme en ese mismo momento, podría alimentarse de mí, y yo sería tan débil que no podría negarme a complacerla. Y sé que en ella no estaba ese temor, porque por primera vez con esos labios fríos llenándome el cuerpo, pude ver todo el dolor y el amor que me profesaba, pude sentir el temor de perderme más que el de morir.

- Te amo- dijo lentamente, rosando con sus fríos labios mi cuello, para darle pequeños besos que me quemaban.

- Y yo a ti- dije lo inevitable, lo prohibido, lo irracional, pero al fin era sincera conmigo misma.

Lentamente entre besos apasionados, nos fuimos fundiendo poco a poco hasta llegar hasta la cama, donde ella transformada trataba de calmarse y alejarse.

- No- dije acariciándole el rostro, impidiéndole alejarse por el miedo a la vergüenza que después de todo lo que había pasado lo seguía teniendo presente.

No tuve que sugerirle dos veces, cuando sentí sus fríos labios otra vez en mi cuello, llenándome el alma.

Lentamente me fue quitando el saco negro que llevaba y desabotonando la camisa blanca que llevaba, cuando se quedo hipnotizada por mi cuerpo, yo misma me saque el pantalón negro ajustado que tenia, y lentamente sin dejar de besarnos, le saque su remera larga de modal y su chaqueta.

Cuando acaricie lentamente su piel tersa y fría, pero tan perfecta para mi, le di vuelta quedándome ahora encima de ella, recorriendo con mis labios lentamente cada rasgo de su fría y suave piel, hasta llegar a su abdomen y sacarle lentamente el pantalón ajustado negro que tenia, lo que vieron mis ojos, se pueden describir como lo más hermoso jamás visto que verán en un antes y después mis ojos.

Nos fuimos entregando a esa pasión inevitable, a esa pasión que era prohibida, yo solo quería sentirla, entregarme a su amor, entregarme a ella, sin importarme que vendría después, sin importarme nada más que ella en ese momento.

Ella besaba mi cuello con toda la paciencia y la ternura del mundo, me hacia divagar por el cielo con esos labios rojos carnosos y fríos que no hacían más que calentar mi zona prohibida.

Poco a poco baja hasta mis hombros, los cuales da pequeños besos hasta quedarse en mis pechos, desabrocha lentamente con esas yemas frías mi sostén mientras me besa apasionadamente. Ahora siento sus labios en mis pechos, endureciéndolos con cada beso, excitándome más aun si se puede con cada lamida, besa, y chupa cada parte como si fuera a estar en celo.

Lentamente baja a mi abdomen, y ciento un estremecimiento que me saca de los sentidos y me hace volar lentamente hasta lo prohibido.

Siento mi ser tan caliente, estoy tan excitada, que no sé de donde saco la energía sobrenatural para no correrme en ese mismo instante.

La acompaño lentamente hacia mi zona escondida, y ella al parecer al sentir el olor se pierde en sí. Lentamente siento un cosquilleo en mi sexo, ella hace círculos, y se mete adentro mío, jamás me la habían comido de esa forma, era sublime, y en solo cuestión de segundo, cuando chupa mi clítoris es cuando siento el estremecimiento final.

Cuando recupero la respiración, dispuesta a saciar todas mis ganas de poseerla, me pongo encima de ella, sin dejar de besar sus labios y cada parte de su rostro, cuando lentamente hago una estimulación "penetración" con mi sexo y el suyo, su tersa y fría piel se eriza.

- Mmmm- nuestros gemidos son inevitables.

- Que rico cariño- me decía ella mientras besaba mis cuellos.

- Ya no aguanto massss- gritaba sin cesar

Al tiempo que yo aumentaba el ritmo, ya que el placer era inminente y queríamos mas y mas.

Me aferro más a su cuerpo, beso su cuello al tiempo en que las dos casi al mismo tiempo llegamos al cielo.

Cuando terminamos de saciar nuestros deseos, de entregarnos al amor, olvidando nuestro orígenes. "_Me entregue a ese instante como si mi vida acabara en ello, sin importarme las consecuencias"._

- Gracias- dijo en un susurro besando mi frente.

- Te amo- dije aferrándome a su cuerpo, no quería hablar ni recordar lo demás, solo quería disfrutar de estas horas que me quedaban.

- ¿No tienes temor?- dijo acariciando mis cabellos.

- No- dije acostándome en su pecho.

- Sabes que después de beber esa sangre tal vez no pueda controlarme- dijo suavemente.

- Por un momento finge que no eres esto y olvida que soy lo que soy- dije acariciando sus labios con la yemas de mis dedos.

Me quede dormida plácidamente sobre su frio cuerpo.

Fui despertada, por los ruidos de mi celular, ella no estaba alado mío al despertar, y me sorprendí aun mas viéndola jadeante de dolor en el sofá enfrente de la cama.

Estaba totalmente convertida, y su cuerpo estaba temblando, no sé por qué razón.

- Quinn- dije casi en un susurro

Ella seguía sin contestar, sin inmutar otro gesto que no sea de dolor y de sus labios salían solo quejidos. Me vestí rápidamente para pararme junto a ella y preguntarle.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- dije casi desesperada.

Fue entonces que la vi acercarse a mí a una velocidad descomunal, tomar mi mano y beber sangre de la herida que hace unas horas había abierto una brecha desconocida en su ser.

Esa no era Quinn, parecía un animal bebiendo con desespero de la sangre que ahora fluía de mi mano, sentí un dolor en vez de un cosquilleo, rodearme el brazo derecho. Fue entonces que en una patada la aleje de mí. Estaba totalmente convertida, sus ojos eran de un negro tan oscuro que ni las pupilas se podían distinguir, las venas eran sumamente negras y gruesas sentí un temor y un dolor recorrerme el cuerpo entero, como si la prueba de que ella era un monstruo estaba enfrente mío, y aun así era tan débil para acabar con todo esto.

Se acerco otra vez pero esta vez de manera más violenta, tratando de morderme el cuello, parecía un animal hambriento como si en siglo no se alimentaba, parecía desesperada, daba pavor con solo mirarla.

- Cálmate- grite desesperada.

Ella no hablaba, luchaba fuertemente por consumir de mi sangre.

- ¿Que eres?- dijo al fin, al ver la fuerza sobre natural que yo poseía.

- ¿Que eres tú?- dije sorprendida.

Rió, pero con malicia, de una forma vil que me hacía temer que esta no era la serena y tranquila Quinn que había conocido. Fue ahí que recordé que para salvarla tuve que darle de beber mi sangre, y esta ahora no se podía contener, no podía contenerse a su naturaleza divina.

Sin darme cuenta Quinn me pego un cachetazo que me hizo volar al otro extremo de la cama, para saltar encima mío, cuando estaba a punto de morderme la vena finita de mi cuello, que según estudios es la parte favorita de los vampiros ya que pueden beber sin parar y sin que se les derrame ninguna gota de sangre.

Tiene tanta fuerza tanto poder que no puedo sacarla de encima. Cerré los ojos esperando un milagro, esperando que algo me salvara de mi propio error.

Cuando siento el cuerpo de Quinn retorcerse encima mío, como quien se electrocutar.

- Lo logramos- era la voz de Jesse, que tenía en la mano una maquina llamada "V3886" creada para paralizar la circulación de los vampiros por un momento, ahí recordé porque le había hecho efecto, porque podía pelear encontrar de ella que podría matarme a su antojo en un segundo si poseía el collar, pero el collar para mi suerte estaba todavía guardado en el saco de paño.

- Bien hecho Rachel- decía Puck que le colocaba un metal, con el diseño de un barbijo, para evitar que despierte y pueda recobrar las fuerzas.

Ante todo esto, Jesse me miraba extrañado como si quisiera decirme algo y a la vez no se atrevía, se veía molesto, tal vez los demás no lo notaban pero yo si lo sabía por la cantidad de años que nos conocemos.

Al verla llevada cargada sentí un desasosiego recorrerme el alma, sentía un nudo en la garganta, un cosquilleo inmenso en el estomago que hacía tiempo que no sentía, sentía tantas ganas de revelarme y sacarla de allí, salvarla, porque sabía que después de esto era su fin, pero por primera vez tal vez tomaría la decisión correcta dejar que las personas que tanto me conocen tomasen la determinación y simplemente aceptarlo, esta Quinn era tan distinta a la que yo conocía, de la que por primera vez mi corazón sintió un cálido y hermoso susurro, pero esta Quinn podría degollarme en vida si pudiese, yo lo supe desde el momento en que tome la determinación en salvarla.

Fue un error, un grotesco error, me repetía insistente, ella es un monstruo, tú eres una agente, ella merece morir cargada en sedantes, debilitada después de que le hagan ciento de estudios y tú no te interpondrás a eso. Dios dame fuerzas para sostener esto, para que no logre debilitarme otra vez y pueda manipularme, ella ya obtuvo todo de mi, desde mi alma hasta mi cuerpo, hasta mi sangre correr por su boca con desesperación, ya tubo la sangre de mis padres y mi hermana, ahora dame fuerza para quitarle esto, quitarle la vida, buscarme revancha y no escuchar a mi estúpido corazón.

De todos los seres que existían en esta tierra tuviste que ser tú, porque tuviste que ser tu Quinn.

- En qué piensas pequeña Rachel- decía Puck sentándose en la cama

- En nada- dije ignorándolo.

- Rachel Berry, te conozco desde los 15 años- dijo risueño.

- No sé de qué te ríes, no me fastidies Puck- dije fastidiosa.

- Yo te lo advertí pequeña hermanita, pero deje que te tropezaras y volvieras a levantarte, ahora levántate- dijo Puck dulcemente.

- Tú no sabes nada- dije cortante

- Sé que te enamoraste de un demonio, pero no te juzgo- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte- sabes si no te conociera tanto y sabría que fallarías estarías muerta hoy y por culpa de ese demonio perdería otra persona que quiero- dijo casi en un susurro.

No pude inmutar palabra alguna, sentí un nudo en mi garganta que se agravaba y ya no podía ocultarlo, no podía respirar fuertemente para evitar llorar decepcionada, lo había traicionado a él, a toda la agencia y más aun a mí misma, a mi pasado, a mis recuerdos, a mis ideales, por una persona que de un momento a otro me mostro lo que realmente era.

- ¿Jesse lo sabe?- dije llorando desconsoladamente en su regazo, Puck era mi hermano mayor, aquel que siempre estaba para mi, aquel que me apoyo desmedidamente.

- Umm, no creo, es muy tonto para saberlo- dijo en una carcajada que me contagió- Es mas no sé porque es nuestro jefe, es decir es un inútil Rachel y tú lo sabes- dijo sin dejar de sonreír como siempre lo hacía aun en los momentos de dolor y obscuridad.

- Pero vamos levántate princesa, antes de que ese cabrón que dice ser tu novio se quede con todo el crédito- dijo dándome un leve beso en la frente.

- Pero- dije recordándola otra vez-

- Tu sabes que es lo correcto- dijo serenamente dirigiéndose al portal de la habitación.

Me vestí rápidamente y Salí a la agencia con el corazón destrozado, y la mente en blanco aun. Un segundo mas y no hubiese estado en este mundo.

* * *

'_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Feliz Noche :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Love **

**Capitulo V: **

Quinn:

He pasado el día más memorable de mi vida, ella durmiendo plácidamente en mi pecho, y yo sin poder dejar de contemplarle e inmutar una diminuta sonrisa que delatara mi felicidad.

Jamás en mis 460 años, hubiese imaginado llegar alcanzar la gloria máxima de este día. Jamás lo pensé.

El amor en un vampiro es algo utópico, ya que no podemos canalizarlo, no podemos sentirlo, ya que nuestra naturaleza es alimentarnos y desactivar los sentimientos, el dolor, el amor, la pena. Un vampiro es aquel que entrega su alma al diablo ya que vive sin alma, sin palpitaciones, sin pensar en un mañana que no sea en la sangre que corre en la noche. Pero tu Rachel, seas lo que seas, has logrado que sienta ese calor por primera vez inundarme el alma, si es que lo tengo.

La abrazaba fuertemente, cuando ciento unos dolores fuertes en la cabeza, era un dolor que taladraba mis sentidos, un dolor que calaba mi cuerpo, como punzadas de estacas disparadas en mi mente. Sentí latir descontroladamente mi corazón, que latía a mil por horas, mis sentidos que me engañaban y sentía tanto deseo, tanta sed por poseer su sangre otra vez, por sentir como ese liquido caliente y espeso recorría por mi boca y saciaba mi sed. No podía creer en lo que pensaba, no podía siquiera moverme, corrí lentamente su cabello temiendo por lo que haría, era mis sentidos en contra de la poca conciencia que me quedaba. Volé en el sillón, sin poder moverme, temblando tratando de resistir ese dolor de la cabeza, esa sed insaciable que antes sentía y que pensé que había culminado con mis tantas décadas sin beber.

_A ella no Quinn, a cualquiera menos a ella._

Ya no recuerdo nada más.

Lo único que recuerdo ahora es estar atada en un cuarto todo blanco con unas maquinas y un aparato de metal en forma de barbijo taparme la boca. ¿Estaré soñando?

Ya estaba más tranquila, al parecer me habían sedado sangre. Este era mi gran temor, convertirme en lo que antes era, y que en mi mente y mis sentidos solo pensara en la hora de consumir, de alimentarme, de degollar. Lo pensaba y perdía el sentido.

Ni siquiera me acorde de ella estos tres días, trataba con todas las fuerzas romper el metal que me ataba a la incómoda cama de enfermos, pero no podía. Trataba de tranquilizarme y no gritar de dolor a veces cuando sentía las ganas de beber que sentía y me quemaba el pulmón.

_De que valió que me salvaras Rachel. De que valió. _

Decía después de que los científicos me proporcionaban sangre y podía recobrar la compostura, podía acordarme de ella, y en esos pocos momentos de días que podía pensar y sentir verdaderamente temía que algo le hubiese sucedido, pero no podía hablar, no podía preguntar, no podía moverme, era un castigo, que si me hiciesen elegir entre morir o vivir esto, elegiría la muerte sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esto es lo que mi padre tanto temía, y sucedía en este momento, estos científicos harían miles de estudios para seguramente conseguir aniquilar a casi la mitad de los vampiros del mundo para después sepultarme en el infierno también.

Después de todo estaba muerta, estaba muerta sin ella.

Pase así dos semanas, recobrando la conciencia de día, y perdiéndola de noche. Recordándola y deseando o rezando que nada le hubiese pasado, para después a la noche convertirme en ese monstruo que antes era.

Rachel:

No me eh atrevido a verla en persona, sino que cuando siento las fuerzas necesaria me siento en el escritorio y la miro a través del cristal. Como sufre, como grita de noche cuando le sacan el aparato, de sed, como la sedan tanto de día, y como de día es esa Quinn tan pacifica que conozco para convertirse en un monstruo al llegar la noche.

Siento culpa en el fondo de mi alma y no lo puedo ocultar, yo fui la causante de todo esto, yo desperté a la bestia, para que estos agentes y científicos creyeran que tienen razón hacia ella, pero soy yo la única también que conoció ese lado tierno, sereno sensible, y humano que ella poseía, para después con mi torpeza e indecisión la convirtiera en esto que quería que ver. Pero su fin estaba cerca, ya los científicos habían sacado el arma letal que aniquilaría a todos los vampiros de la faz de la tierra, gracias al collar y gran parte de su sangre. Después de todo es lo que querías Rachel.

Si siento y pienso de esa manera, ¿Por qué me duele su dolor?, ¿Por qué siento sus gritos calar mis sentidos?; ¿Por qué me duele tanto verla sufrir?. ¿Por qué siento tanta culpa?.

Si todos estos días me eh dicho a mi misma que era solo un momento de locura, en donde fallaron mis sentidos frente a su inminente belleza y perfección.

Debería sentirme bien, he logrado lo que tanto añoraba, eh logrado mi mayor objetivo en la vida _¿Pero porque siento la culpa carcomerme la cabeza?_

- Le queda poco tiempo- decía Jesse colocándose alado mío- ya consiguieron la pequeña Plaga- (A esto se refería a un antídoto tan letal para los vampiros que se extendería como una plaga hacia los vampiros y morirían en cuestión de horas).

- ¿Cómo la mataran a ella?- dije sin quitar mi vista de su figura detrás del vidrio poralizado.

- Le están dando sangre envenenada, es cuestión de semanas- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Además más de uno queremos verla sufrir de dolor antes de morir- dijo descaradamente- Mientras más doloroso sea mejor me sentiré.

- Puck tenía razón. Dije en un susurro que solo yo podría entender.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sin entender.

- Nada- conteste cortante.

- ¿Tú no lo gozas?- dijo sujetándome la mano- Es glorioso verla agonizando, mi madre ni tu hermana pudieron defenderse, y ahora ella siente la misma sensación.

Simplemente lo mire, como se retorcía en su felicidad viendo el sufrimiento de Quinn.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- decía risueño Jesse.

Estaba preparara para centellarle un rotundo no, cuando recordé después de tanto tiempo que éramos, lo había olvidado, había olvidado todo en sus ojos. Afirme fríamente.

El me llevo a uno de esos lujosos restaurantes que acostumbrábamos a ir, como siempre hablábamos cosas trivialidades, nunca fuimos muy apasionados en nuestra relación o lo que sea que teníamos.

Yo tenía mi mente en otro sitio, en el lugar donde ella estaba, siempre de noche me excusaba en decir que iría a vigilar para verla convertida en un monstruo y asegurarme una y otra vez a mi misma que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero al amanecer siempre volvía con la culpa invadida en mi, impidiéndome dormir. No podía llorar aunque lo quisiese, aunque sintiera mi corazón desplomarse no conseguía hacerlo, hacia ya catorce días que estaba intranquila sin poder dormir más de cuatro horas diarias.

- ¿En qué piensas?- decía Jesse volviéndome a la realidad.

- En nada particularmente- mentí esbozándole una hipócrita sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa esta noche?- decía pícaramente Jesse

- No puedo- mentí otra vez.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?- decía visiblemente molesto Jesse- cada vez te siento más lejos, temo perderte-

- Eso no pasara- acote a decir rápidamente _"claro que no, el es mi mejor opción, si esa idea debo tener". _

- Entonces pasa esta noche conmigo, no pasara nada que no desees- dijo acariciando mi mano.

- Está bien- dije sin remedio

Jesse pago la cuenta, y salimos a la fría calle de New York con el viento helándome de la mano, hasta subir a su auto que estaba aparcado en una esquina era un _BMW Serie 7 High _Security, en el trayecto sonaba _"The Reason" _de _Hoobastank, _uno de mis temas favoritos acompañado de ese aroma dulzón a pino peculiar de su auto, que no hacía más que darme mareos. La canción no hizo más que recordármela, recordarme lo olvidado, recordarme que ella fue la razón que cambio mi pensamiento, de mis estragos, de mis confusiones, ella es la razón de que todo esté tan revuelto en mi mundo, y si escuchara a mi corazón en vez de mi razón haría causaría una rebelión terrible, podría luchar en contra de mi mundo, luchar en contra del mundo. Pero esta vez tenía que ser aquella Rachel de antes, la Rachel fría y ágil que todos conocían antes de que ella me puliera a su antojo, canalizarlo todo y seguir con esa postura de que ella fue un error, que fue parte de un plan imprevisto.

Llegamos al lujoso departamento de Jesse, que poseía una vista extraordinaria de toda la ciudad, decorado con sillones a los costados y un gran plasma en el centro, una mesa de billar a un costado, paredes de colores negros y blancos de un estilo retro, y la alfombra del color rojo rubí.

Sujetándome de la mano me lleva a su habitación, estando allí empieza a besarme y comenzamos un intenso beso que se va incrementando con el tiempo, me recuesta en la cama suavemente mientras se desabrocha los botones de la camisa, cuando se pone encima mío y besa mi cuello, la recuerdo, recuerdo su fría piel, su aroma raro pero tan fuerte y delicioso que no se podría describir con palabra alguna, un sollozo se apodera de mi, llorando desesperadamente ante la mirada desconcertada e impresionada de Jesse.

- ¿Nena estas bien?- decía en plan de consuelo- Vamos cariño no te sientas mal, si no quieres no pasa nada- decía abrazándome.

Cuando termino mi melancolía, pude decirle entre sollozos aun.

- Perdóname-

- No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo tiernamente.

- Tú no entiendes- dije en plan de explicación pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

- Si lo entiendo, tu quieres terminar conmigo, porque ya no me quieres- dijo suavemente acariciando mi rostro.

- Si, no- dije tartamudeando.

- ¿Sí o no?- dijo esbozándome una sonrisa.

- Si, tenemos que terminar esto, pero si te quiero como amigo- dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, pero yo te amo y el amor es ciego quise retenerte- dijo apretándome más fuerte.

Después de una larga charla me fui en uno de sus autos a mi casa. La ciudad por el frio que hacia ayudaba bastante mi trayecto, ya que no había tantos autos.

Estaba distraída tarareando una canción cuando veo una figura interponerse en mi camino, freno bruscamente el auto.

Era Brittany, sujete y guarde en el bolsillo de mi saco de paño la estaca de madera y Salí cuidadosamente sin perder de vista sus movimientos, tenía la mirada clavada en mi, parada como una estatua sin siquiera moverse.

- ¿Dónde está Quinn?- soltó secamente.

- No lo sé- mentí.

- Yo se que eres una cazadora, solo quiero saber donde esta Quinn, yo jamás podría hacerte daño, ella jamás me lo perdonaría- decía la verdad Brittany, podía leer en su mente la desesperación por encontrar a su casi hermana.

Estaba a punto de flaquear y contarle la verdad cuando siento unas manos fuertes y frías apoderarse de mi cabeza, era Mike, no hacía falta verlo para poder leer su mente, el si quería encontrarla y no le importaría pasar sobre mí para hacerlo.

- Si no lo dices no dudare en estrangularte- decía el temible Mike desalineado.

Basto solo unos segundos para verlo en el suelo gruñendo de dolor.

- Mi cabeza- gritaba Mike de dolor.

- ¿Qué eres?- dijo sorprendida Brittany.

- La elegida- dije en un desahogo.

- Entonces la leyenda es cierta- decía una agitada Brittany.

- ¿Cuál leyenda?- dije extrañada.

- Mattew Wilson escribió una profecía para el gran señor (Dracula) hace mil años, que vendría una humana, con más poderes que cualquiera y destruiría a todo vampiro de la faz de la tierra, incluso ella misma derramaría la sangre de la diosa inmortal- dijo sin dejar de examinarme con la mirada.

- ¿Quién es Mattew Wilson?- dije extrañada.

- Un vampiro con la habilidad de ver el futuro- dijo Mike recomponiéndose.

- ¿Por eso Dracula convirtió a su hija en inmortal, por el miedo a que yo apareciera y acabara con ustedes?- dije sin vacilar.

- Si- decía Mike que se reía irónicamente en la mente.

- No- interrumpió Brittany- la elegida derramaría de la forma más brutal la sangre de su hija.

- ¿Por qué eso es lo que harás no?- decía Mike furioso, tratando de pensar estupideces para que no leyera su mente

- Yo- dije casi en un susurro cabizbaja.

- Entonces la guerra está declarada, nosotros queremos recuperar a Quinn, y no dudaremos en acabar contigo o con quien sea, fue lo que le prometí al señor- decía Mikd, antes de desaparecer con Britanny de esa calle deshabilitada.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo, de asesinarla con mis propias manos después de haber fallado dos veces, después de entregarle el cuerpo y el alma, seria yo quien acabara con su existencia?

Sin pensarlo y actuando espontáneamente, maneje a toda velocidad el auto de Jesse para dirigirme a la base secreta.

Pase por el largo corredor lleno de guardias casi corriendo, algunos se sorprendían por mi desesperación.

Cuando entre al salón para verla detrás del vidrio poralizado no estaba en la cama atada, me asuste completamente. Fue entonces que llame por los auriculares al Dr. Damon que me informo que la habían trasladado a otra celda, a la de castigo, donde había suma vigilancia.

Cuando mire por el retrovisor poralizado, estaba Quinn inconsciente con una remera de lino manga corta y un pantalón ajustado negro, el mismo que llevaba hace dos semanas atrás, atada de manos y piernas en una tabla vertical, totalmente lastimada, con heridas que seguramente eran latigazos con material de plata.

Sentí un desasosiego tremendo escucharla jadear de dolor mientras unos hijos de su madre la golpeaban sin cesar tal vez tratando de sanar una herida que se abrió hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Venganza?_, esto es lo que quieren, esto es lo que desean, es lo que tú deseabas.

El lugar era un eco de sus gritos de dolor, y al ver eso mi corazón se desplomo junto a ella.

_Quinn, mi flor inmortal, estas siendo desflorada y marchitándote lentamente, ante los ojos sedientos de felicidad y venganza de tus enemigos._

Y yo, seguramente terminare con el ultimo pétalo de luz que emanara de su ser, soy tan cobarde que no puedo ni enfrentar a mis recuerdos, mis promesas por el sentimiento que siento en mi, soy tan cobarde Quinn, que no puedo luchar por ti, soy tan cobarde que seré yo la que acabare con tu vida.

Sentí morir por dentro cuando después de golpearla con ese elemento de plata, le tiraban sal por el cuerpo, incrementando su dolor y quemándole la herida, estaban apurando su muerte. Solo se veían marcas de latigazos. Ni los ojos podían abrir, estaba totalmente convertida.

Sin poder soportarlo más, entre y eche con gestos a todos, esos agentes estúpidos y a esos científicos ineptos.

- Por dios mátenme ya- decía entre jadeos y gritos de dolor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- dije tratando de respirar y parecer lo más fría posible.

- Tu olor, tu aroma, es algo que jamás se borraran de mis sentidos- decía mientras hilillos de sangres recorrían su rostro, y su piel sanaba pero a una velocidad sumamente lenta.

- ¿Y deseas probar otra vez mi sangre?- dije probándola.

- Hace tres días que no tomo esa sangre que me dan- dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos que en ese momento eran de un Verde clarito- y la que me obligaron tomar hoy estaba envenenada, ¿por qué no me matas y terminamos esto?

Yo no podía mirarle a los ojos, sentía tanta vergüenza, tanta pena de verla en esas condiciones.

- ¿Tu sabias lo de la profecía?- solté sin pensarlo.

- Desde que tengo conciencia me lo han advertido- dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa, a la vez que sus ojos se volvían de un color verde esmeralda hermoso.

- ¿Y por qué?, ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando lo supiste?-

- Porque quería conocerlo- dijo suspirando- quería sentir ese calor recorrer mi alma fría, y aunque me llevé a la tumba a todos los míos, aunque me mates, jamás me arrepentiré de elegirte encima de mi vida- dijo mirándome los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que seré capaz de hacerlo?- dije sonando casi desesperada.

- Es que lo harás, yo no pude eludir la profecía y tú la cumplirás y- dijo dando una pausa- Vengaras la muerte de tus padres y de la pequeña Kelly.

- Cállate, no la menciones- dije acercándome con la sangre hervida y dándole un cachetazo en el rostro.

- Quiero que sepas que lo siento- dijo cabizbaja sin animarse a mirarme-

- ¿Tú crees que te matare?- dije sujetando su rostro débil y pálido.

- Siempre lo supe- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- pero nunca pensé que serias tu.

- Cuando todo esto pase lo olvidadas, y podrás sonreír como lo hiciste en la mansión, entonces en ese momento todo habrá valido la pena, yo no puedo vivir sin ti en mi vida- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos tiernamente.

Sentí flaquear todas mis defensas, fue ahí que tenía que correr o iba a caer otra vez en sus fríos brazos. Le di un pequeño beso, que quedara grabado en todo mí ser, y me aleje del lugar.

- Yo jamás podría matarla, jamás podría hacerlo- pensaba.

Quinn:

Ya no siento dolor, ya no siento ganas de escaparme.

Estas personas que me martillan lentamente con todos sus aparatos, creándome dolor un momento, aunque sane al tiempo, sus tristes miradas no hacen más que recordarme porque estoy aquí, recordarme aquel pasado tormentoso, solo estos tres días pude recomponerme y dejar de pensar en ese liquido espeso y convencerme de que mi fin estará cerca. Lo más doloroso será ver su rostro en ese momento, en el momento del final que tanto quise eludir, siempre eh sido débil padre, siempre eh sido una inútil y débil.

Y solo ella es la razón de mi tristeza, una tristeza que no se puede plasmar, un sentimiento que no se reconocer porque jamás lo eh sentido. Un frio se apodera de mi y solo su cálido recuerdo me recuerda que valió la pena todo, tu eres la razón de mi cambio, solo tú.

Podrán castigarme mil años, podrán matar a todos los que respeto, pero jamás mataran el vivo recuerdo del momento en que toque el cielo con las manos, los seres oscuro como yo solo vivimos para destruir, y tú has irradiado de luz mis pensamientos, aun cuando deseo febrilmente tu sangre, puedo distinguir que si sentí un cosquilleo en mi alma fría e insensible fue por tus ojos que me daban serenidad. Jamás quise hacerte daño, jamás quise hacerte aquello. Hoy quien es tu novio, me ha dicho toda la verdad, de quien en verdad eres tú, sin siquiera hablarle eh leído en su mente, cuanto te ama Rachel.

Estas viva y eres una agente, eres la elegida, aquella de la que tanto me advertían y Mattew no se equivoco en algo.

_Sería más bella que un ángel, llegara en el centro de todo, es tan fuerte por dentro con un rostro tan angelical por fuera _pero también me dijo que serias tan cruel en el final que ni los divinos dioses te reconocían.

_"La diosa Mortal, y la diosa Inmortal no podrán vivir mientras la otra viva. Y al final la diosa Inmortal Flaqueara y la diosa mortal triunfara"._

_"Solo una de las dos podrá vivir". "La diosa Mortal, y la diosa Inmortal no podrán vivir en el mismo lapso de tiempo"_

Si tu vives yo moriré, y si yo vivo tu morirás, y si yo muero los míos morirán conmigo, quiero que vivas, que conozcas la paz que el destino no te pudo dar, quiero que conozcas la luz y la felicidad y yo no seré la que me oponga a verte sonreír.

Todos estos siglos, miles de personas han pasado delante de mí y ninguna me ha iluminado como tú lo hiciste.

Los latigazos, me sacan la respiración por momento, jamás había vivido dolor como este, sentir todo el tiempo que después de la hedida no la dejaban sanar porque le tiraban sal para que arda, para que duela, pero leer sus pensamientos, como te odian Quinn.

Después de que me golpean como dos horas seguidas, paran la carnicería, y ese aroma a Oliva invade la habitación, no necesito verla para saber que está allí parada enfrente mío, tan hermosa como siempre, con ese gesto frio y duro con los brazos abrazados, y esa ropa que le sienta tan bien.

Aun así, evitaba mirarme a los ojos, como si algo le molestara.

Soltó sin vacilar sus preguntas. Jamás podre olvidar esa mirada retraída, como si sintiera un dolor por lo que tenía que vivir, eso me confirmo el amor que sentía, el amor imposible que nos unía.

Rachel.

Estaba en la oficina tomando un café caliente para poder estar despiertas eran muchos días de dormir mal y anoche después de todos esos remolinos de confusiones y sentimientos, cuando entra un desesperado Jesse.

- Nos están atacando- decía recogiendo unas armas desesperado

- ¿Quién?- dije exaltada.

- Un grupo de chupa sangres-

- Puta madre- dije exclamando y tirando de golpe el café, agarrando un par de armas y amarrándolos al sujetador de armas cruzado.

Cuando llegamos a medio pasillo, había algunos guardias muertos ensangrentados en el suelo, estábamos a punto de cruzar cuando escucho una voz aproximarse, era el pensamiento de uno de ellos que no me dio tiempo para anticiparlo y había saltado sobre mí, totalmente convertido tratando de morderme, tuve que golpearlo con fuerza, a la vez que aparecían otro dos mas y uno de ellos forcejeaba con Jesse, fue tan rápido todo que no me dio tiempo de pensar.

El más alto y atlético de los dos cuando estaba a punto de golpearme, lo anticipo velozmente y le clavo rápidamente la estaca en el corazón y veo como se hace trizas en cuestión de segundos.

- Maldita- grito el otro que pego un salto pateándome el estomago, me hizo casi volar a una esquina, un dolor inmenso sentía, no tarde mucho tiempo en usar la telequinesis para verlo desmoronarse ante mis ojos de dolor.

- Rachel- decía Jesse forcejeando con otro que intentaba morderlo, sin poder moverme más rápido por el dolor estomacal del golpe anterior el otro logra morderlo, pero no con profundidad, ya que le clavo la estaca cuando logro levantarme.

- "Sector B"- se escuchaba en mi audífono- "necesitamos ayuda en el sector B".

- Vamos ve- decía Jesse tratando de detener el flujo de sangre que había en su cuello.

Cuando bajo subo al Sector B me encuentro con una batalla de casa por casa, eran más vampiros que agentes vivos, luchando forcejeando al parecer estos eran más inteligentes que los otros vampiros y tenían armas filosas, pistolas, navajas, esto no era alimentarse, estos querían revancha, querían a Quinn, no eran los mismo vampiros de la mansión de eso estoy totalmente segura.

Puck en un intento de eludir a uno que era de una complexión robusta, tenía un tapado negro y unos jeans ajustados en las piernas. Y una expresión que daría pavor a cualquiera. Puck se cae y este sin perder segundo se lanza sobre el al parecer tenía un poder de hacer sentir dolor con la mente ya que Puck se estaba retorciendo sin poder hacer nada y en un minuto en solo un minuto Puck emitía sus últimos gestos de dolor. Fui tan torpe que en ese minuto, porque fue tan veloz que en un minuto, lo mato sin piedad. Sentí mi interior desangrar sin remedio, mi hermano mayor, la única persona que me quedaba además de Jesse había muerto en manos de otro chupa sangre, sin dudarlo, le lanzo una navaja de plata que le atraviesa velozmente el corazón desmoronándose me caí sin temer morir, no escuchaba ni me importaba sus pensamientos, en ese momento el fue mi luz otra vez, como un hermano mayor aun así me recordó que tenía que hacer como siempre "_Nunca te rindas, ellos siempre buscaran tu punto débil" _eso siempre resonaba en mi mente cuando necesitaba la fuerza necesaria para vivir en esa mansión, me levanto secamente con algunas lagrimas en los ojos "_levántate Rachel de esa forma te acabaran en un segundo"_ recuerdo que siempre me decía eso cuando entrenábamos.

Ante eso algunos quedan perplejos y se detienen, viendo como Puck ya no estaba en este mundo. Y por primera vez en mi vida fui fuerte y no sentí miedo, por primera vez seguiría a pasos lo que él me enseño a cómo luchar contra estos monstruos. Uno dos, tres o tal vez cuatros, cinco, seis, o siete no recuerdos como fue que mate lentamente sin piedad a uno por uno de ellos, sentía la rabia recorrer por mi cuerpo, solo recuerdo con la brutalidad que le saque la cabeza de un espadazo a uno de ellos.

- Así que si existes- decía uno de ellos resurgiendo en la puerta, con un saco y un pantalón jeans azul, una persona de mediana edad al parecer- Eres la elegida verdad.

Podía leer en su mente, en un flash back, él era el gran Luck el señor del segundo, ya que en un segundo podía matar a quien quisiese, del que tanto temían, más viejo aun que Quinn, la primera persona que Dracula convirtió su gran amigo humano Luck.

- La profecía, puede realizarse, pero también puede frenarse- decía con gestos seguramente tratando de matarme, pero con lo que él no contaba era que yo era inmune a los vampiros- Que bueno que era Wilson- dijo entre risas

- Si sabía que servía para algo no lo hubiese matado, sus profecías eran ciertas, eres inmune a todos nosotros.

- Si pero tú no eres inmune para mí- dije usando telequinesis y causándole dolor, pero este era tan fuerte que lo podía soportar.

Para mi asombro, Luck avanza sobre mí a una velocidad impresionante y me da un golpe tan fuerte que me hace volar casi por los aires, sangrándome la ceja por el corte que esto causo, se acercaba más rápido, para sujetarme del cabello, y golpearme rápidamente el estomago con la rodilla, trato de defenderme evadiéndome de su brazo y golpearlo, y en ese momento siento como una navaja traspasa mi estomago, causándome un dolor horrendo, me sujete del estomago tratando de respirar por el dolor punzando que me había causado, cuando siento un golpe que me hace volar otra vez mas rompiendo una de las maquinas que había en ese sector extenso que estaba dedicado al descanso.

No puedo respirar, me duele demasiado, el es más fuerte, mas tenas, más rápido que yo, ya ni siquiera puedo ver con claridad sus pasos, solo trato de levantarme y moverme tratando de esquivar sus golpes. Después de tantos golpes e intensos fallidos por verlo caer, siento mis piernas flaquear y la sangre correrme ahora por la frente del duro golpe que me di cuando me lanzo como a un juguete a la pared, se acerco rápidamente sujetando mi cabello, y me mostro sus filosos dientes sentí el miedo invadirme, ese miedo que sentí el primer día que acabe con uno de ellos, ese miedo que pensé acabar reapareció otra vez.

- Como digo, el destino se puede cambiar- dijo sonriendo irónicamente a punto de morderme.

Estaba preparara para mi fin, pero jamás me rendiría, jamás dejaría que la muerte de Puck quedada en un simple recuerdo, jamás dejaría que otras personas siguieran sufriendo por este hombre. Y en ese momento entendí porque mataría a Quinn, la mataría para salvar a mas de 40 millones de personas inocentes que deben sufrir las injurias de personas como Luck, o cientos de ellos mas, y lo mataría a él, o a quien sea. Porque por primera vez comprendí mi lugar en el mundo, y este no es amar ni ser amado, es ser un héroe, no ser un héroe sino que por todas esas personas que derramaron su sangre como Puck, no quedara en un vano recuerdo y una sed de venganza insaciable, ahora es que entendía las palabras de Jesse y ese odio irreversibles hacia ellos.

- ¿Ahora dime, donde está el collar de cristal?- decía fríamente.

- Jamás- dije pateándolo fuertemente y lanzándome con furor.

Saque un arma de platino y vacile el alma en el, sin contar cuantas balas iban perdidas en su cuerpo, aun así entre jadeos de dolor, el temeroso hombre seguía tratando de pararse. Antes de que lo haga le clave la estaca en el corazón sin opción de tiempo.

Cuando estaba subiendo al lugar donde estaba Quinn, en la entrada del salón donde se encontraba encerrada me encuentro otra vez con esa mirada, con esa mirada llena de fervor, sus ojos eran negros, su expresión era rabiosa, de sus labios salían unos colmillos perfectos, y ese rostro angelical era reemplazado por anchas y gruesas venas.

De lado suyo estaban Santana, Mike y Brittany preparados para luchar, las dos vampiresas totalmente convertidas tratando de ayudarla, en su paso habían dejado a unos quince personas alrededormente de científicos y agentes que trataban de bloquear la entrada al salón donde se encontraba.

- Impresionante- dije sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo pudieron eludir a tantos controles de seguridad?-

- Fue difícil, pero en cuanto los encontramos, llamamos a Luck, el ideo lo demás- dijo secamente Brittany.

- O nos dejas pasar o acabamos contigo- dijo Mike

- Sabes que eso jamás pasara- dije preparándome- Jamás los dejaría pasar.

- ¿Todo este tiempo eh sido un simple plan?- dijo con los ojos Verdes otra vez la musa angelical encarnada en demonio

- ¿Es que alguna vez lo dejaste de ser?- Mentí.

Leí el miedo de Santana, el miedo de Brittany por la vida de Quinn, y el fervor deseo de aniquilarme de Mike.

Quinn uso sus poderes, seguramente leía lo mismo que yo, el miedo, la sed de venganza, y los durmió o desmayo.

- Ahora no tienes a nadie que te defienda- dije acercándome lentamente.

- Tengo dos opciones- dijo sonriendo- una es dejarme morir, y otra es escapar.

- Pero tú tienes dos opciones también- prosiguió- me matas o me dejas ir, pero sé que ya decidiste por la primera, y yo no puedo luchar en contra de ti.

- Porque una puta vez dejas de lado esa estúpida actuación de querer hacerte la buena- le grite furiosa.

- Porque para dejar de hacerlo, tendría que dejar de amarte- dijo acercándose a mi- ya te lo eh dicho antes, eh vivido 460 años, y jamás en mi vida eh visto una luz tan preciosa acariciar mi alma fría como tú lo has hecho- dijo esto abrazándome.

Después de un momento, después de unos minutos, volví a la realidad, y recordé lo que en un momento sentí cuando luche en contra de Luck, yo no estaba temiendo a mi realidad, estaba siendo valiente, iba a matar al amor de mi vida, iba a entregarla con mis propias manos, para encontrar la paz y la felicidad de los demás, pero en ese momento no solo ella moriría, yo también lo haría, porque mi alma se iría con ella, por siempre y para siempre moriría junto a ella también, sentí un dolor punzante clavarse en mi, un nudo en la garganta imparable, sin lagrimas la llore, y llore a nuestro destino, bese sus labios fríos, mire por última vez su rostro, era perfecto, era tan blanco como la nieve, y ese tacto frio y suave al tocar su piel quedarían grabado por siempre en mis sentidos, tenía los ojos cerrados, como sabiendo mis intenciones, entregándose una vez más a mi merced.

Introduje lentamente aquel material de madera punzante con el cual había matado a tantos vampiros, y la bese, tratando de calmar su dolor sus gritos como si de esa manera podría decirle sin palabras que me estaba muriendo junto a ella, como si con eso pudiera decirle que me estaba desflorando y rompiendo una a unas mis alas que solo con ella podrían alzar el vuelo. Mientras de mis ojos no dejaban de emanar lagrimas.

- Mírame Quinn- dije desesperada

Ella tenía la boca entreabierta, y con esos ojos que se iban oscureciendo cada vez más me sonreían y me irradiaban por última vez.

Todavía espero que alguien me levante de esta pesadilla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Love **

**Capitulo VI**

**"En la eternidad"**

Rachel:

Todavía recuerdo como si fuera hoy, esa mañana en que arranque mi corazón sacándola para siempre de mi vida, quitando de mi vista su perfecta figura, y esos ojos verdes, penetrantes que jamás volveré a ver.

- Perdóname- dije entre lagrimas acariciando su rostro.

- Te amo, recuérdame por favor- dijo entre jadeos de dolor, para caer rendida ante mis brazos al final. Dude de haberla matado, ya que su cuerpo no se había marchitado como la mayoría de los demás vampiros, pero al ver los cuerpos, de Santana, Mike y Brittany hacerse polvo de la nada fue la prueba vil de que ella ya no estaba en nuestro mundo.

Y la llore, sin importarme nada, sin importarme las apariencias, no podía ocultar mi dolor, el desgarro descomunal que sentía en mi, ella era mi enemiga, pero era el amor de mi vida, la única persona que afloro en mí ese sentimiento de nostalgia y calor en mi.

Culpa era lo único que podría tener, había arrancado yo mismas mis propias alas y jamás volvería a volar, había vencido mis miedos tal vez, pero lo que ella me dejo nadie jamás podrá borrarlo, y ese sentimiento de desasosiego, de frialdad, de culpa es algo que jamás se ira de mi. Si por lo menos hubiera a otra persona a quien culpar, a quien buscar revancha no sentiría este dolor desflorarme y desangrarme cada día que paso recordando ese momento. Sus ojos verdes oscuros que trataban de tranquilizarse, esa boca entreabierta que inmutaban jadeos de dolor, y la estaquilla final es algo que jamás podre borrar de mi memoria.

Después de ese día, presente mi renuncia en la agencia, no podía estar allí, en cada paso que daba su olor se impregnaba otra vez en mis olfatos, como si ese fuera un castigo para mi alma.

Jesse enterró el cuerpo de Quinn, porque aunque trataran de quemarlo quedaría intacto, sin que esa piel de porcelana, tan fría y blanca pudiera dañarse. Quien sabe donde la enterró, ese día Salí disparada de aquella ciudad como si al hacer eso, se borrarían todos mis recuerdos, como si pudiera llenar un poco la culpa que sentía, pero al llegar la noche ese dolor en el pecho aumentaba, sin siquiera dejarme respirar, sin darme tregua, sin tener compasión. Y la lloraba, la lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que al llegar el amanecer me quedaba sin fuerzas y lagrimas para seguir llorándola.

_"No te lleves mi vida Quinn, no te lleves mis alas, no te lleves mis pocas ganas de vivir sin ti, no lo hagas mi amor eterno, porque vivir sin ti, es vivir por vivir, sin sentir, sin respirar_."

Con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con esa melancolía, y tristeza que vivía impregnada en mí, recordando cada momento vivido con ella, sin que me duela tanto.

Jesse había mentido, no había ninguna bomba que pudiera matar masivamente a todos los vampiros, sino que los de la mansión si murieron, porque estaban predestinados por Dracula en servir a Quinn, y si esta iba a la tumba los otros la tendrían que acompañar.

Podría viajar desde San Francisco a New York simplemente para molerlo a golpes, pero eso sería removerlo todo de nuevo.

Todas las noches vuelvo a tenerla presente en mí, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Recuerdo todas las noches, estar recostada en su frio pecho, mientras sus manos frías recorrían mis cabellos, en aquella mansión. Recuerdos esas palabras que me hacían delirar, y yo misma quería renegar.

- Tus ojos marrones son más brillantes que las estrellas de Georgia" dijo en un suspiro, mientras su frio aliento calaba mis sentidos.

- No sabía que los vampiros escuchaban Taylor Swift- dije riendo, en esos momentos ya no tenía que forzar mi relación con ella.

- Es verdad- dijo mirándome fijamente, mientras de sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Rachel crees en la reencarnación?- dijo entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

- ¿No y tú?- dije temblando por su cercanía.

- Si- dijo articulando una pequeña sonrisa- Me hace soñar, que tal vez en la próxima vida, pueda encontrarte e intentar conquistarte.

Ahora yo también quiero creer en la reencarnación Quinn, para soñarte, para poder imaginar estar entre tus brazos otra vez, sin importarme de la manera en que te presentes en este mundo, te reconocería en miles de kilómetros, aunque no tuvieras esa sonrisa coqueta, esa mirada retraída y penetrante, y esos ojos verdes penetrantes que lograron enamorarme desde el momento en que deje de mirarlos como los de un monstruo.

Cada vez que sienta un viento suave recorrerme el rostro, te volveré a recordar, cada vez que sienta un estremecimiento confundiendo tu perfume llorare por tu ausencia, y esa voz sonora que ni los mejores vocalistas pueden imitar, esa voz será mi guía para este futuro incierto y doloroso que me queda sin ti, sin poder verte, sin tener la esperanza de ser capaz de dejar mi vida por la tuya.

Yo eh elegido, y la vida me paga con el peor de los karmas. Amarte y perderte, soñarte y tenerte en el infinito, desear tocarte una vez más, cuando mis propias manos derramaron tu sangre sin cesar, querer escuchar tu voz, mientras el eco de tus quejidos de dolor desangran lentamente mis sentidos, y tus ojos más brillantes que las estrellas de Georgia que seguían amándome y mirándome con tanta ternura aun cuando yo era la que te hacia tanto daño.

Me dijiste esa mañana "recuérdame" y es que no puedo hacer nada sin tener tu rostro en cada parte de mí, no logro olvidarte y seguir adelante como antes lo pudiera haber hecho, y si pudiera tener a alguien a quien culpar para no sentir esta culpa calarme cada día, para poder buscar las fuerzas en limpiar tu conciencia, podría siquiera respirar y tener la paz que tanto buscaba.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde aquella mañana de Septiembre, sigo viviendo en San Francisco, y tal vez ahora hago lo que siempre quise hacer, estudiar Psicología.

En estos cinco años, no me eh podido enamorar, es que todas las personas que se presentan en mi vida no tienen la determinación, la fuerza, y "ese algo", ese sentimiento que me causaba Quinn, y soy consciente de que jamás encontrare algo similar a ella, ni siquiera alguien que pudiera tocarle los talones a mi vampiresa, a ese sentimiento que solo ella sabia embargar en mi, a esa pasión y ese frenesí que solo ella causaba con un simple rose.

En estos cinco años, no eh encontrado una razón para poder seguir adelante como antes, para dejar de articular sonrisas forzadas a las personas mientras mi interior sigue desangrándose, no eh podido tocar otra piel sin recordar su fría y suave piel, no eh podido besar otros labios sin olvidar ese aliento fresco y ese labio del color del rubí tan rojo, perfectamente hermoso.

Siempre eh respirado por razones, por razones que ni yo misma entiendo, antes de conocerte vivía para poder tenerte en frente y clavarte con furia mi estaca, pensando en cómo disfrutaría de ese momento, pero en cuanto te conocí, esa decisión fue la determinación más difícil de mi vida. Pero no olvido mis razones, y no puedo arrepentirme de mis errores, porque con ese error que me saco el corazón, la sangre de gente de la inocente dejo de derramarse, aun así no puedo sentirme un héroe sin sentirme sucia, sin sentirme la basura más grande del universo, por haber apuñalado de esa forma al ángel que me salvo de una y mil formas, el ángel que me entrego su corazón, su cuerpo sus acciones por un poco de cariño, por un poco de valentía, esa valentía en la que podría tomar la determinación de salvarla sin importarme que ella misma pudiera acabarme.

Que se siente, cuando ya no sientes nada, cuando no existen razones, cuando tu corazón sangra todo el tiempo, cuando no hay un mañana sin sentir el frio de la soledad, ¿qué se siente no sentir nada?, que tus propias manos te hallan arrebatado la felicidad por un deber, por una cobardía, por no ser valiente ante el amor, y esas lagrimas que no dejan de rebozar por mis mejillas para seguir recordándome que fui yo, que fui yo que corte mis propias alas para nunca más conocer la luz y esa paz que solo con ella en mi vida pude conocer, aun viviendo en condiciones extremadamente violentas, extremadamente confusas, ella me dio el equilibrio que siempre buscaba, y solo ahora en la soledad puedo verlo, puedo aceptarlo completamente.

Esa noche volví a recordarla, volví a recordar esos momentos en la mansión, en la que ella sostenía mi mano fuertemente ante la mirada furtiva y acosadora de los demás, me daba tranquilidad con sus hermosos ojos brillantes, cabalgaba sobre su espalda como siempre, y ella orgullosa de su agilidad corría por los corredores, enseñándome sus grandes poderes.

Me recosté suavemente sobre su pecho, mientras su respiración se agitaba, tal vez estaba nerviosa o tendría hambre. Ese día fue cuando pude ver su lado más humano cuando Jake trajo a una mortal e Quinn la olio desde el otro lado de la casa. Podía sentir su temblor sus ganas insaciables de beber la sangre de aquella desconocida, pero lo que hizo fue lo que bajo mis defensas hacia ella, golpeando sin cesar a Jake y mandando a Brittany a llevar a la desconocida de nuevo por el mismo lugar en el que entro. No podría asegurar que lo hizo para sorprenderme, pero fue el embrión consecutivo para que conozca a la verdadera Quinn, a la Quinn que no había bebido sangre humana hacia más de una década, esa Quinn que me cautivo irremediablemente.

Pero en el final del sueño, no recordaba que me haya pasado aquello en mi vida.

Ella estaba acostada debajo de un árbol, mientras los rayos solares disparaban contra su bello rostro, yo corría a gran velocidad para contemplarla y sentir su frio pecho en mi rostro, en el sueño ella acariciaba lentamente mi rostro, y mis ojos.

- Sigue adelante, siempre te cuidare- decía besando mi frente con sus fríos labios y alejándose en la penumbra que se volvía oscura, yo corría tras ella implorando que se quedara que no se fuera, que estuviera junto a mí, pero ella desaparecía cada vez mas. Cuando estaba por desaparecer me dice suavemente- Sigue sin mi- inmutando una pequeña sonrisa de serenidad mientras sus ojos me miraban con ternura.

Y yo lloraba desconsoladamente, corriendo y corriendo sin cesar tratando de encontrarla, sintiendo cada vez mas ese nudo en la garganta y ese cosquilleo tan doloroso que hacia flaquear mis piernas, pero aun así seguía y seguía corriendo, sin poder detenerme como si haciendo eso pudiera recuperarla, y tenerla un segundo otra vez.

Me levante empapada, y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, y ese dolor aprisionado en el pecho.

Trate de volver a dormir, y soñar tratando de cambiar ese final, pero no podía dormir, sus palabras, sus últimas palabras hacían eco en mi mente.

_"Sigue sin mi" _¿Quinn, como sabes vivo un calvario sin ti? Pensaba a cada momento en mi mente, imaginando que tal vez ella seguiría viva o estaba en otro lugar y tal vez pudiera verme.

Me levante retraída de la cama, y sujete fuertemente su collar, el collar que hurte de la agencia mintiéndole a Jesse que lo había perdido en la batalla. Buscando fuerza ante el desequilibrio que sentía en mi, un desequilibrio que sucedió por un sueño, y ese dolor que nunca se había ido seguía ahí recordándome que jamás se iría que siempre estaría presente para seguir rompiendo mis ejes, para seguir rompiendo los pedazos de mi alma que con tanto esfuerzo juntaba en migajas.

- Pero como mierda quieres que sigua sin ti Quinn- dije en un sollozo descontrolado arrojando su collar a un rincón de la pequeña casa. Y de esa habitación que no hacía más que causarme un frio inmenso.

Y llore, como solo se hacer desde hace cinco años cada vez que la recuerdo con nitidez, como solo se llorarla.

Maldito destino cuando me puso enfrente tuyo, maldito destino el tener que ser un héroe para la sociedad dejando lo más preciado para mi corazón, ¿Porqué simplemente no pude ser egoísta?, ¿Por qué no pude ser cobarde y dejar que me manipulara ese sentimiento otra vez?, tal vez así no sentiría mi alma desangrarse de esta forma, y ese dolor que siento cada día que pasa sin poder tenerla junto a mí, al menos para poder ver sus ojos verdes, y que su voz acariciara mi alma con el calor y la medicina que solo ella me podía dar. Jamás pensé que no habría un futuro para mí sin tenerla cerca de mí.

Me levante pesadamente, cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular sonar sin cesar, maldije al desgraciado que me llamo a ese horario y cuando al fin podía pegar un ojo después de esa horrenda noche que viví.

- Hola habla Rachel- decía una voz conocida.

- Si quien es- dije fastidiada.

- Soy Jesse- se le escuchaba nervioso

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije cortante.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda-

- No puedo- dije vacilante.

- ¿Escucha primero vale?-

- Ok, habla rápido que tengo sueño- dije mas fastidiada.

- Tenemos que impedirlo- dijo sonando nervioso otra vez.

- ¿Impedir que Jesse?- dije levantándome de la cama

- Impedir que abran la tumba-

- ¿Qué tumba idiota?- dije mas fastidiada porque no era claro y conciso con lo que decía.

- La tumba de Quinn- ante ese comentario, tuve que sentarme por lo sorprendida que estaba.

- ¿No entiendo, no estaba muerta?- dije eufórica.

- En parte si- dijo más tranquilo Jesse.

- ¿Cómo, puedes explicarme genio?- dije exaltada.

- Todos sabemos que un hechizo mágico hizo que Quinn sea inmortal y lo es, solo que sin su dichoso collar que no encontramos, impide que su cuerpo sea destruido, bueno en fin su alma está viva pero ella no, y solo si pasa 500 años podrá morirse completamente, esto quiere decir que si los chupa sangres encuentran el collar y obtienen la brújula que tenemos pueden revivirla- Decía pacientemente Jesse

- ¿Qué?- dije realmente sorprendida, sabía en el fondo de mi alma que Quinn no había muerto del todo.

- ¿Y bueno, nos ayudaras?- dijo volviendo otra vez a la realidad.

- ¿A qué?- dije todavía sorprendida.

- A impedir que estos chupa sangres que vinieron de Inglaterra y Escocia, puedan revivirla- "Sigue soñando Jesse que te ayudare cuando tú me traicionaste".

- No- dije cortante. Después de cortar rápidamente el teléfono.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, que no me lo esperaba, hace un momento, soñaba y corría desesperada detrás de su figura que desaparecía a mi vista, calando otra vez mis sentidos. Y ahora esto, esta desesperación que no podía disimular, tenía otra oportunidad, la vida me brindaba otra oportunidad, y pasaría por el mundo entero para volver a sentirla. Para volver a besar esos labios color rubí, tan fríos y suaves, esa piel tan tersa y blanca, y que esos ojos verdes me vuelvan a envolver en el calor que solo ella podía darme.

_"Aunque tenga que cruzar el continente entero, donde estés te buscare"_

Este miedo a olvidarte Quinn, el miedo a olvidar tu aroma, tus frías manos que sacian mi piel, es lo que me consume en esta desesperación. Espérame que llegare, llegare y te encontrare, aunque derrame la sangre de miles y miles de personas por poseerte otra vez, para tus fríos brazos me envuelvan y me den el calor en este frio invierno que está comenzando.

Ya no quiero sentir este hueco inmenso, este vacío descomunal que me inunda cada día sin ti. Quiero recuperarte, reparar mi error, y que el mundo quede boca abajo, yo seguiré por ti, luchare por ti, sin importarme nadie más que tu, como siempre debió ser.

Que daría por tenerla conmigo un segundo mas, y aunque el destino te separo de mí, yo voy a luchar contra ese destino que te aleja siempre de mí, no podría dejarte una vez mas aunque el mundo quiera alejarnos, yo por primera vez luchare por ti Quinn, como siempre tuvo que ser.

Voy a luchar en contra de este destino, voy a luchar aunque eso me cueste la vida, porque el miedo a que esta soledad me consuma por completo puede más que cualquier cosa. Porque vivir sin ti se ha vuelto vivir por vivir, vivir sin pasión, sin alegrías, y solo tú me enseñaste esas cosas que han marcado tanto mi vida.

_No puedo dejarte, no quiero olvidarte, y no lo hare._

- Llego Septiembre, y la ciudad Boston me abría sus brazos en mi nueva travesía por encontrarla, sabia de mi realidad, sabía que no podía luchar yo misma contra una agencia de cinco mil hombres. Era una desertora ante las personas que me brindaron todo. Pero por ella, por Quinn, desangraría a todos esos hombres si se entrometieran en mi camino.

- Guarde en el bolsillo de mi saco el arma, respire profundamente antes de entrar a esa casa. Apreté mis puños como si eso pudiera darme fortaleza, y en mi desesperación, entre rápidamente por la ventana.

- Él era el único que podría ayudarme, que podría decirme el paradero de esos vampiros de Escocia e Inglaterra.

- Hola Bob- dije apuntando el arma en su frente. Rob era un ex agente de pelo negro con algunas canas que delataban su edad y una barriga pronunciada, era traicionero y mentiroso, que siempre estaba a la última de todas las noticias, sabía todo antes de que lo sepamos nosotros, pero por su seguridad jamás delataba a los vampiros.

- Puta madre- grito exaltado y nervioso, levantando los brazos- ¿Rachel que quieres?.

- Siéntate- dije siguiendo su camino con el arma.

El se sentó en el pequeño sillón de cuero azul, el living era pequeño, muy bien decorado con unos floreros en los costados y cuadros pintorescos, una pequeña mesita de té en el centro de los sillones con forma ovalada.

- Bien, ahora dime como puedo encontrar a los vampiros que quieren revivir a Quinn- solté sin más, sin guardarme nada.

- No lo sé- mintió.

Le pegue un fuerte golpe con la punta de la pistola, sangrándole la nariz.

- No estoy jugando Rob- dije furiosa, apuntando el arma otra vez- No dudare en acabar contigo- dije presionando el gatillo.

- ¡Espera!- grito desesperado.

- Ellos están… están- dijo tomando aire de lo nervioso y asustado que estaba- están en una cabaña cerca a las afueras de la ciudad (Boston)- anotando en un papel la dirección.

- ¿Qué?- dije sorprendida, creí que me diría que estarían en otro continente, en otra ciudad tal vez pero nunca creí que estarían tan cerca.

Salí ágilmente del lugar sin darle tiempo a Rob para interceptarme, y subí rápidamente al auto que alquile era un pequeño _Volkswagen beetle_ de color negro, dando marcha velozmente al pequeño pero veloz auto.

"En una cabaña, a las afuera de la ciudad"- pensaba.

- Pero si- dije exaltada- están en esas nuevas cabañas- sentencie, dándole dirección a las afuera de la ciudad al pequeño auto.

Llegando silenciosamente a aquel lugar lleno de arboles de pino y espacio verde.

Saque rápidamente la estaca de mi saco.

Silenciosamente escuchando solo mi corazón a tope por los nervios que sentía en ese momento, abrí de una patada la única cabaña de la zona.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar tenía en mi cuello unas frías y duras manos asfixiándome.

- Te esperábamos Rachel- dijo el chico de tez blanca y ojos mieles, cabello corto negro y con una belleza de infarto.

Yo solo podía gemir de dolor, ya que me estaba apretando el cuello sin dejarme siquiera usar mis poderes.

En un arrebato le pego una patada en el abdomen, y puedo usar la telequinesis para causarle dolor. En la cabaña no estaba el mini ejército que esperaba, no había más que tres chicos y una chica.

Uno de los chicos era bajo, de cabello rojizo y pecas, y unos ojos negros penetrantes que daban pavor. El otro tenía una complexión atlética y un rostro de niño pequeño, de ojos marrones y cabello cobrizo, la chica era bajita, blanca como la nieve, de cabello oscuro y ojos encorvados al final.

- Ahhhhh- decía el gimiendo de dolor.

- Rachel- dijo uno de ellos tranquilo ante mi reacción nerviosa y exaltada.

- Tranquila- dijo el chico que hace solo un rato estaba revolcándose de dolor- Soy Dimitri- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

- Ustedes son los vampiros que quieren liberar a Quinn- dije nerviosa, ignorando su saludo.

- Nosotros mismos- decía el que poseía rostro de pequeño- mi nombre es Gian.

- Ella es Elena, y el es Alec- decía Dimitri, recuperando el aliento.

Podía leer en sus mentes, la inquietud que les causaba, y ese temor por ser traicionados de Dimitri, que parecía ser el genio del grupo.

- Vallan al grano- dije parada en una esquina observando sus movimientos.

- Queremos lo mismo que tu- dijo Dimitri- queremos liberar a Quinn-

- ¿Por qué?- dije ignorando sus pensamientos y tratando de que el mismo me dijera lo que leía.

- Queremos detener el ejército o monarquía que está creando Lion- dijo tomando aire- es uno de los vampiros más antiguos de Inglaterra y está convirtiendo a muchos humanos en vampiros, si la cosa sigue así en poco tiempo ya no seremos un secreto- musito con tono suave- Quinn es la única que puede detener esto- dijo sentándose en una de las pequeñas sillas de madera que había.

- Son vegetarianos- solté sin pensar después de leer sus mentes.

- Si- dijo Elena con una voz tan pintoresca como si fuera la de una niña pequeña.

- ¿Cuál es la idea?- dije con la mirada perdida en aquella cabaña, era un tanto estrecha, con una mesa en el medio, una chimenea al costado donde había dos sillones pequeños y al parecer un simple pequeño cuarto.

- Soy el aprendiz de Mattew Wilson- dijo Dimitri observándome- En este libro- dijo levantando un viejo libro- el relata cómo se puede revivir a - musito risueño- necesitamos el collar y la brújula para encontrar el paradero de su cuerpo.

- Para eso usamos al idiota de Jesse que me lo dice en un momento- dije con voz tranquila.

- No creo que la halla enterrado en cualquier lugar- dijo por fin Alec.

- ¿Sabes quien posee la brújula?- dijo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mi figura Alec.

- Lo tiene Jesse- respondí de inmediato.

- No será nada fácil- decía Dimitri comenzando un pequeño paso por el living/comedor- Son muchos agentes- dijo levantando la mirada.

- Es imposible- dijo al fin suspirando.

- Yo lo hare- dije armándome de valor, con la mirada clavada en la figura pensante de Dimitri.

- Quiero que sepan algo- dije cortante- A mi no me agradan los vampiros, es más los detesto, y no tolerare, que consuman a mi vista.

- ¿Deberíamos confiar en ti?- decía examinándome Dimitri con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Yo debería confiar en ustedes?- conteste rápidamente- Tal vez no pero yo los necesito y ustedes me necesitan a mí.

Dimitri sonrió ante el comentario y afirmo suavemente con la cabeza.

- Nosotros somos el único grupo que hemos reprimido nuestro lado vampiro- dijo Elena de la nada- todos somos aprendices de Mattew, y logramos canalizar esa furia y ese frio interno que la mayoría de los vampiros lo reactivan, esas ganas irremediables de beber sangre humana, hasta el olor se nos hace normal-

Si no pudiera leer su mente y no estuviera tan desesperada, deseosa de encontrar la manera de tenerla junto a mi otra vez, jamás hubiese aceptado participar en esta locura, y hasta tal vez me aventaría en la aventura de resucitarla yo misma. Sin importarme tener el mundo entero en contra.

Pase esa noche en la cabaña ideando el plan para poder pasar desapercibido en contra del los hombres de Lion y los agentes, jamás podríamos luchar contra todos ellos.

- Según lo que dice en el libro, Quinn puede ser liberada solo en septiembre- decía Dimitri leyendo el libro que estaba escrito en latín.

- Está por terminar el mes de Septiembre - dije entrando en pánico.

- Por eso- dijo tranquilo- es ahora o es en cien años.

- ¿Qué?- dije desesperándome.

- Tranquila, lo lograremos- dijo posando sus dulces ojos en mi

- ¿Cómo sabían que llegaría a la ciudad?- dije extrañada.

- Sabíamos quién era Rob, y que el sabia todo antes de tiempo, así que simplemente esperamos, como un león espera a su caza- dijo Alec.

Pase dos semanas con esos vampiros, serenos, con una apariencia tan inocente, pero dentro suyo vivía una inteligencia y tenacidad que no había visto jamás en nadie. Dimitri era el sostén del grupo, el equilibrista, aquel que sostenía a los otros tres, en el miedo de ser descubiertos y acabados por Lion. Por lo que había leído en su mente, su mayor temor era servir a Lion, o que el secreto que tanto ocultaban los vampiros sea descubierto, pero sabían que ellos cuatro no podrían destruir a la legión que aquel vampiro había creado. Y solo la diosa inmortal podría hacerlo.

Al principio la convivencia era difícil, para mí era algo insufrible, tener que vivir junto a ellos, yo que tanto tiempo renegué mi amor por Quinn, pero con el tiempo al igual que Quinn me mostraron otra faceta que no conocía de los vampiros, la tranquilidad que se podía tener en los momentos más cruciales solo en ellos los vi.

Una lección más para mi libro de errores es el de no generalizar, estos cuatros vampiros eran más humanos que yo misma, tenían la sensibilidad y la humanidad que poseía Quinn, tal vez por dejar de consumir sangre humana.

Dimitri me contaba en una de las fogatas nocturnas, que no consumir sangre en un principio quemaba sus pulmones, y le hacía enloquecer a más no poder, oliendo sangre desde miles y miles de quilómetros. Pero si llego a soportar un mes sin consumir sangre humana y puedo soportar el olor que en la desesperación era delicioso según contaba, con el tiempo se acostumbro y dejo de ser una necesidad para él, dejo de sentir hambre.

Alec tenía el don de ver el índice de sentimientos de las personas, Dimitri tenía un poder asombroso de escuchar voces, las voces de las personas que él quiere escuchar a miles de kilómetros, por su parte Elena poseía el don de la velocidad, era tan rápida y tenaz que apenas se la podía ver cuando corría, y el pequeño Gian tenía el don de la fuerza.

* * *

'Feliz Noche ;)


End file.
